No Escaping Fate
by Mitsuko Rei
Summary: What happens when a great evil arises and the secret is forced to be told? Negi/Evangeline/Asuna/Albireo/Fate
1. Trouble Brewing

-1_**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima in any shape or form.**_

_No Escaping Fate_

_What if the secret was forced to be revealed earlier? _

_******NEF*************************************************NEF********************************************************NEF******_

_The Beginning _

A large boom was heard as the Maga Noseratu hit a spell at her favourite pupil. It was sunlight, warm, and light winds in the resort as always in the afternoons.

"Nngh…" A boy said, blood trickling down his chin and skidding backwards.

The sound of skidding on sand was surprisingly resilient. If anyone had been watching, this would of looked like one of those smoke bombs you get in spy programs. You know the ones where some people are in a bad situation then the spies throw a smoke bomb and they're away? Yeah. Those ones.

"Come on boy! Is that all you got?! I thought the Thousand Master's son would be better!" A dark voice shouted over the non stop exploding.

"

Nngh…I-I won't…" The boy, who appeared to be quite average height, ten years old and had red fiery hair--of course, in some situations, that is to say this, his hair looked a little pink.

"I won't allow you!" He got up and a mass of wind energy enough to pull any normal human off their feet surrounded him.

Alas, another sandstorm.

"Haha! What do you plan to do in that condition?!" The so called 'Gospel of Darkness' shouted.

"Nnnggghh! I WON'T ALLOW IT! Rastel Ma Skir Magister…a hundred spirits of light…come forward and attack the enemy! Tw--" He was interrupted when another dark orb was thrown at him.

"-Twenty nine arrows of light!" The boy shouted and shot the arrows of light at his master while dodging the dark orb.

"Lic lac li lac…a hundred spirits of the darkness…come forward and strike the enemy! A hundred arrows of darkness!" The boy's 'master' shouted over everything and threw the arrows at her favourite student.

"R-REFLECTIO!" Negi shouted, like his life was in danger, which technically wasn't a lie.

"EEEHHH?!" Was all Evangeline shouted, looking at the mass of energy, before everything went blank.

A huge, enormous explosion, could be seen. All you could hear was coughing, and wheezing.

_Ten minutes later_

"Nngh …" The child teacher held his rib, which was starting to bleed and hurt a lot. He was unsuccessful in getting up four times, as he kept collapsing again, but, he managed to get up in the end.

Stumbling, he looked around the pile of rubble, wiping his eyes from the dust.

"A-am I dead …?" Negi asked himself, thoroughly studying his surroundings. Then, he saw what he feared most. His heart started beating impossible for a mere human being.

His master, crushed by a pile of rubble. Blood trickling down her face and stomach.

The 'Maga Nosferatu', lying motionless on the ground.

"E-Ev-" His voice got caught in his throat, as he coughed up blood. "E-Eva … w-w …" Again, he couldn't take it anymore. This was a nightmare for him. An everlasting nightmare, if this was his fate …

"… I-I would rather …" The red haired, child mage collapsed, looking in his master's eyes.

_Half an hour later_

"Ne …" A soft whisper, the child teacher couldn't open his eyes.

"Neg …" There it was again. He found himself regaining strength, as he tried to open his eyes.

"Negi …" This time he mustered all the strength he had and opened his eyes.

"W-where am I …?" Negi asked, looking around his surroundings. It seemed he was in a hospital room. One which was very clean, and perfect.

"Negi-bozou …" He heard a familiar voice and sprained his neck by turning around. He saw some of his classmates

gathered around him.

"N-Negi-sensei …" The students were crying. 

"H-how is he, nurse-san?" Sakurazaki Setsuna, a dark blue haired, medium height girl asked.

"He will be fine. He's just suffered an injury … it looks really bad, but it's been healed quite a bit. It's surprising to say their wasn't any bones broken.

"…Ngh?" Negi tried sitting up, and spluttered up more blood.

"The girl, on the other hand…"

_Evangeline__'__s house a little later_

"Master…" A robotic voice asked. Evangeline opened her eyes.

"Master…" The gynoid said again.

"Ngh… w-what happened, Chachamaru?" The long blonde haired, small girl asked.

"… Thank goodness, Master… you are okay…"

Not a second later, the door could be heard swinging open, footsteps approaching closer and closer, heavy breathing, and panting with the occasional cough.

"Hmm …?" Both the vampiress and the gynoid turned around in reflex.

"E-Eva … M-Master …" Was the other words the child maker could say before he doubled over and collapsed.

"B-BOY?" Evangeline asked and walked over to her favourite student. Seeing there was no answer, she decided to roll him onto his front.

"M-Mas-- …" Negi tried to say, but he was only coughing up more blood. 

The chibi-vampiress saw this, and tried to resist her urge to get rid of the curse and drink his blood to the very last drop, but, something unusual happened. _Very unusual __…_

The 'Maga Nosferatu', 'Gospel of Darkness' and such, was sitting next to Negi, her eyes watery, looking down at the person who saved her life.

It was safe to say there was pathos building up. More tension than ever, nobody spoke, in fact, it was so quiet that you could hear the wind, or grasshoppers.

"E-Eva …" Negi opened his eyes, and stood up feebly. "I-I'm so glad …" Now it was his turn to tear up.

Had this not been for all the depression, and the fact Negi could faint any moment, it would have been really moving.

"Hmmm …?" The vampiress asked, unsure what the boy was on about.

"W-well … I-I saw you lying motionless under a pile of rubble …" The child mage answered, breathing in-between some words.

"Hmm? Oh, right. About that … I don't remember much, except, I thought I saw Konoe Konoka, but that's the last I can remember …"

The red haired, blood stained Negi tried to stifle a laugh. It was quite convincing to say the least.

"Nani?" The chibi-vampiress asked, sitting cross legged across from Negi.

"You know … you've never treated me like this before, Master." He smiled and laughed a little again. It seemed that his wounds had healed up a bit.

"I … bah. What would happen to my reputation if I let the Thousand Masters kid die? If I found him again, he wouldn't lift this curse as punishment." She turned away, hiding the light blush on her face. _Why do I have to get stuck with a clueless disciple __…__?_

Chachamaru decided to speak up at this moment. There was a feeling welling up inside of her, like she wanted to shout and punch something, but she knew better.

"Master, your tea is ready."

"Hmm … bring it up here." She gestured to a nearby table. "I don't think the boy's well enough to walk yet."

This brought a smile to Negi's face, but an unknown scowl to the gynoid's.

The blonde haired, chibi-vampiress looked out the window. She assumed it was around one in the afternoon, because the sun was already out and shining brightly. Making it look like a glorious day, had it not been for the training session earlier on …

Negi found himself looking around the room at his master's possessions. She had lots of dolls, that was for sure, and so was the fact that she loved dark purple/violet.

He also took a while to notice that there was bookcases at the side of her room, along with wooden floors with a rug on it.

A few minutes later, Evangeline, noticing nobody had spoken, asked, "What caused that power?"

"Hmm?" The red haired child mage extraordinaire directed his attention back to his master. "… Well, a hundred dark arrows, let alone they are really dangerous …" He started talking and tried to laugh a bit so she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "… So, uh, especially coming from one of the worlds most fearsome dark mages … and vampire at that …" His words seemed to get caught in his throat as he saw the chibi-vampiress staring at him, straight into his eyes, like she did when she first met him.

_I-Is she angry with me …? _He tugged on the neck of his dressing gown and continued, "… It was basically like fighting for your life, even if it was training …"

"Hmph." Was all the blonde haired vampiress responded one, then looked out the window.

_Thousand Master … Nagi Springfield … your son is growing up to be a fairly average mage …_

"Master," Chachamaru's voice faded away the tension. "The tea is ready." The gynoid placed it down on her master's bedside table.

"Hmm …?" Evangeline asked, then said, "Chachamaru. You are to get this boy some new bandages, then you are dismissed for the day."

"Yes … Master …" The vampiress noticed the way she slowed her words down, how she spaced the two words apart as if not wanting to say it.

_She sure has been acting odd lately …_

_A little later, Class 3A_

"Right, so …" Takamichi's deep voice rang within the classroom. But, before he could get anywhere, most student's

asked,

"Where is Negi-kun?"

"What happened to Negi-sensei?!"

"Did Negi/sensei/kun/ get hurt in an accident?"

The older teacher's response to all of them simply was, "No … Negi is just off sick … he should be back soon …" He directed his stare at Konoe Konoka. _I hope __…_

True to his word, the door opened so fast it made a loud bang, and showed the red haired child mage, in his usual suit, all cleaned up, except a scar on his cheek and some other places, but they had been covered up by make-up, so there was nothing to worry about.

"NEGI/SENSEI/KUN! YOU'RE OKAY!" The entire class shouted out and got ready to jump on him, but Takamichi told them to stop.

"He has … not fully healed, but Negi was so enthusiastic to see you all again, he came in." As much as it pained him to say this, he had too.

Only three students in the class knew what happened. They were, Konoe Konoka, Sakurazaki Setsuna and Kagurazaka Asuna.

"…" The three of them stayed silent, but Konoka had tears welling up in her eyes, Setsuna was trying to comfort her 'Ojou-sama', and Asuna was thinking. Yep. That's right. Asuna, thee Kagurazaka Asuna, thinking about something involving the young child mage.

_Why would he push himself so hard anyway …?_

Little did everyone know, new trouble was awaiting them. Not the trouble from the school trip, well, yes it was, but it was many times worse. But hold on. If Negi could withstand one hundred dark arrows from Evangeline, surely he'd be able to withstand this?

_******NEF*************************************************NEF********************************************************NEF******_

WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: 'Weird Happenings'

_******NEF*************************************************NEF********************************************************NEF******_

So how did you like this fan fiction? Review is the only way to tell me. ^^ Don't be afraid to give me walls of text saying how I could improve and such.

I'm writing chapter two right now, so… I'll upload it if I get enough reviews asking me too. ^_^


	2. Strange Happenings?

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Negima.**

Chapter Two: Strange Happenings?

The birds were tweeting away happily to the song of nature. The trees seemed to be doing a dance, swaying back and forth, side to side. The World Tree was glowing, apparently, but it was not like the School Festival. The song of nature, the song of joy. The plants, trees, and flowers were dancing to it, as if following its tune.

"Now, who would like to read passage on page thirty?" The fiery red haired, pony tailed, child teacher and mage extraordinaire, also known as Negi Springfield, asked the class. Most people, like usual, were turning away ever so slightly, or putting their book up to their face to hide them. This was especially true for five unique individuals, also know as the 'Baka Rangers'.

Negi looked attentively around at the class. He knew he couldn't pick Evangeline, Mana, or Zazie to read, for different reasons a sane person would find crazy. *He ruled out the ones that were doing great, that included Nodoka, Chao and some other people*. The child teacher then saw his roommate, a girl with bright orange hair, quick to resort to violence, but quite kind, Kagurazaka Asuna. She had the book in front of her face, so you couldn't even see it. Negi, however, like always, got the wrong idea.

"Al~~~ l right then… Asuna-san, could you please read the paragraph on page thirty?"

"Baka Negi! Why do I have to read it?" The lively girl asked, clearly irritated.

"W-well… I just thought since you were reading the book so attentively…" Negi began to say in consternation.

T-this brat… he always misunderstands… Asuna thought, trying not to pick her child 'Sensei' up by his necktie. The rest of the class just laughed, with the exception of some.

Ah!" Negi said loudly, as he jumped up in his seat. The class kept laughing, and a blonde haired, shotacon, known as Yukihiro Ayaka, or 'Iincho`, asked,

"What's wrong, Negi-sensei?"

The child teacher rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah… b-betsu ni…" That's right… didn't Takamichi say something about the Headmaster today, or was my imagination? His thoughts were interrupted though, when, BAM, speak of the devil. Takamichi, an average height, light brown haired, mage walked into the room.

"Ahh!" The child mage nearly fell off his seat due to surprise. "Takamichi?"

"Negi-kun, Headmaster wants you to go to his office." He then looked around the class and located Evangeline AK McDowell, a fearsome vampire, who on her tenth birthday got cursed and turned into a Shinso vampire, leaving her to live eternally in a ten year old body. She was the people most people feared, and had names that she had acquired over the years; Maga Nosferatu, The Gospel of Darkness, Puppet Master; The High Daylight Walker; The Girl Queen of Darkness; The Disciple of dark tones, and many others. Though, fifteen years ago, the Thousand Master, a red haired, good lookin', Man of a thousand spells, the child mage extraordinaire's father, also known as Nagi Springfield, put a curse on her. 'Infernus Scholasticus'. From then on, Evangeline had to stay at Mahora Gakuen.

Takamichi looked back at Negi. "If possible, he wants Evangeline to come as well."

"Nani?!" The red haired child said in utter disbelief and dismay. Takamichi nodded, and called out to her,

"Eva, the Headmaster wants to see you."

The little, dainty, golden haired vampiress opened her eyes from sleeping. "Eh?"

Headmaster's Office

The Child Teacher and Evangeline walked into the room. It was full of wooden bookshelves, and had windows made up of little squares of glass. The floor was wooden, which was a surprise, but it had a crimson red carpet in it. The sun's rays were shining through the glass. At the top of the room, or the back I should say, next to the windows, lay a desk. It was wooden, sophisticated, and had many drawers. On the top of it sat many documents, for all kinds of things, big and small, fat and thing, and a stapler. There were many things on the wall, such as certificates, or portraits.

"… E-excuse us, Headmaster…" Negi made theirselfs noticed. Evangeline just stood there, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, there you two are. I was wondering when you'd get here." The Headmaster said, turning around and stroking his beard. It appeared he was standing looking outside through the windows. How he could see anything was a mystery to the two of them.

"What is it, old man?" Evangeline decided to voice her irritation. She wanted to get this over as fast as she could, so she could go back to her log cabin.

"Hoho. Now about why you are here…" The Headmaster started talking. "It appears… strange happenings have been going on around Mahora Gakuen…"

"Strange happenings?" Negi questioned.

"Yes. Such as… Konoka not getting a boyfriend… and you not--" Konoe Konomon was interrupted as Evangeline had just hit him on the head with a stamp. Negi looked horrified, and stepped back a little. He was surprised how irritated the little vampiress could get in a few minutes.

"Hoho. All jokes aside, the World Tree is glowing. Surely you noticed?" Negi and Evangeline nodded. "It's abnormal for this time of year. Aside from that, we have word that roots have been appearing from the ground, and tripping people up."

"I didn't think that was possible, but… it's not that abnormal, right?" It was now Evangeline's turn to ask.

"Oh. I read about that somewhere. In the Magic Academy. If I can remember…" Negi trailed off, racking his brain, while Evangeline looked at him expectantly, along with the Headmaster. Talk about peer pressure…

""If there is good, there is evil. There's always a little evil inside our hearts. It is our choice, and actions that either lead to the evil being banished, or it building up. If a powerful mage, or if you had a catalyst… for example, if you went underground, to the World Trees roots, and collected some of the *cytoplasm, then used magic to make lots of it, you could then use very strong magic, which would allow you to manipulate whatever you wanted. Whether it be wind, rain, thunder, water, or Earth."" Negi recited from memory.

"… Er… so it is possible?" The golden haired vampire asked unsure. She then saw Negi look at her, with one eyebrow up and one down. "I mean, of course it's possible. I was just about to say that myself. Infact, around over a hundred years ago, I done it myself. I just couldn't remember since it was so long ago."

Konomon laughed, and Negi smiled, then he started speaking again. "That's precisely it, Negi-kun. Now I'd like you two to be on the look-out. Takamichi is looking out too."

"Eh?" Both Evangeline and Negi said in unison. When it finally clicked, both of them screamed, "NANI?!"

* * *

* I can only remember Nodoka and Chao being top of the class…

* I'm not a biology expert, so please forgive me, okay? ^^

This chapter may seem boring and short, which it is, but I hope you found it somewhat appealing to read. Oh, and, next chapter is going to be action packed with Evangeline, Negi, and Asuna. They're going to be fi--gah. I revealed too much, didn't I? Ah well. Just look forward to it, and review please.


	3. Darkness Is Cold and Mysterious

**Disclaimer: I do not-- except in a alternate reality- own Negima, in any shape or form. Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I do own a glass of tasty orange juice though. **

_Chapter Four: Darkness Is Cold and Mysterious_

It was around five o'clock in Japan, Mahora Gakuen. The light breeze that accompanied them was now a strong breeze. The song of nature that had been flowing around the Campus was now graced with a fierce dance, nearly pulling some flowers out of their roots. It was quite cold; though not all cold, since two particular people seemed to walk without their jackets on.

"What's that old man talking about anyway?" Evangeline voiced her annoyance, then quoted what he had said earlier, ""Strange happenings" my ass. When has this school ever been normal?"

Negi had to laugh a little at that, because it was partly true. He had also considered the fact mages built the school. If that was true, then he would have a field day.

"Ahaha… but for the Headmaster to inform us about it… it must be serious."

"Hmph. Why is it I have to pair with you anyway? And what's with you walking me home just because the old man said so?" The small, golden haired vampiress pointed out.

"Well… if something were to happen, then I wouldn't get here in time." He looked at her when he saw she was about to say something. _Apparently she's forgotten… _"Your powers are sealed, remember? Without the World Tree's power, you're a ten year old girl." It seemed they both had sudden amnesia, then Negi corrected himself. "I-I meant, your body is a ten year old girl's. N-not yourself."

"Hmph. Well it's not like anything's going to happen soon. Just leave me be." The vampiress said, gesturing with her left hand.

The child mage stepped forward, not exactly in front of Evangeline, but beside her.

"Maste~~r! We can't have the student's getting hurt."

"Hmph. Search the area if you will, we're nearly at my hou--the log cabin anyway." The vampiress continued walking, but faster this time. Negi gave up.

"Ah~~h… I suppose Master is right…" He sighed in defeat, then jumped on his staff-- "Wait? I had my staff with me all this time?!" -- and flew to the dorms, avoiding trees and any other obstacles.

_Asuna and Konoka's Dorm_

"Baka Negi. Where is he? Konoka's away too." The red haired girl moaned, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted.

"Ah… sorry Asu--fumugah?!"

"Where the heck have you been Negi?! Konoka and I are supposed to look after you, you know! Who would get the blame if you done something reckless again?!" Apparently she had stretched Negi's cheeks.

"… I-I'm sorry. The Headmaster wanted Master and me to sort out something." The child teacher explained, soothing his cheeks. Then he noticed an absence. "Where's Konoka?"

"Oh! Yeah." Asuna snapped back to reality. "Konoka and Setsuna-san had to go see the Headmaster about something-- being a Magistere Mavgi-- whatever it's called."

"Magister Magi?" Negi corrected. "Anyway, Asuna-san, I'll be home late these days…" _Until this thing is over…_

"Oh? So that's why… you baka Negi! Why are you going to be here late? Is it because of your training with Eva? Or is it…" Asuna trailed off. "… That strange things are happening in the school again, and you and Eva-chan have to check them out?"

_BINGO! "_S-sort of…" Negi massaged his neck, finally sitting down on the sofa. He sighed. There was obviously no fooling Asuna, and he didn't want to raise commotion.

"Hmph. Didn't I tell you, Negi? When it comes to things like this, leave it to me!" The red haired, overly energetic girl stated. She then heard a noise.

"So Asuna-san--" Negi started saying, attempting to ask her something, but she interrupted, much to his dismay.

"Did you hea---…" The noise had went away, and she had just decided it was her imagination. "… Nevermind."

"Okay, Asuna-san…about what I was going to ask you…" Negi took control of the conversation again, staring at her. It was obvious he was concerned. "About… have you seen anything unusual lately?"

She was tempted to crack a joke and say, _"Nothing's normal around here, nothing ever has been." _But the seriousness and curiosity laced on Negi's face was enough to tell her no. She wasn't completely an idiot.

Instead she opted for the more serious response.

"Now that I think about it… I did see--I mean, I think I saw something unusual over at the World Tree earlier."

Negi now, metaphorically speaking, had the word 'worry' spread all over his face. He looked out the window, and back to Asuna. Cleary something was not right, since Asuna had abnormally great eyesight and hearing.

"What kind of 'unusual' thing did you see… or hear?"

"Nothing really specific… and I s'pose that means that it couldn't of been special, whatever I saw, right?" Asuna answered.

Negi cupped his chin with his hand, and stared out the window. He hadn't really thought about it, but the World Tree was the most unusual thing… or at least one of the unusual things of the campus. It seemed to draw stuff to it.

"That means… _something _isn't right…" A sweat drop started to form on his face as he turned towards his student.

"Asuna-san… please. What exactly _was_ it you saw? This is important. It is for your safety, my safety, and everyone on campus's safety."

Asuna felt a little shocked. She had seen him determined before, and fighting for everyone's safety but this was another thing. _And if he agreed to work with Eva of all people, it must be serious… _She then thought up a plan, a very great plan. Sure it was blackmail, but what choice did she have? _If I don't, then this little brat will end up doing something reckless again…_

"Say, Negi…" The orange haired girl with a red tinge started talking. "If I tell you this information…"

The child teacher gulped. He knew what she was going to ask, and despite how much he wanted her to help, he couldn't get her caught up in this situation.

"Asuna-san-…."

"No, listen to me, Negi." Asuna firmly stood her ground. "If I tell you this information… will you let me aid you in your mission?" She waited for an answer. Even if she got told 'No' like before, at least she tried, and it would be the brat's fault.

"Asuna-san… you know I can't allow that. This situation could be even more-- I mean, this situation could be dangerous. I put you and the other student's into trouble enough at Kyoto… I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you."

"But Negi~~~!" This being Asuna, though, the idea of leaving Negi alone was long gone, as she whined.

"But Asuna~~~!" Negi whined like Asuna, since he was ten, he was allowed to whine.

It was after Negi said that, Asuna heard the noise she heard earlier; and it seemed like it did not go unnoticed by Negi as well.

"Did you hear that, Negi?" She asked. _I want to tell him about earlier, that noise… but that would make him more worried…_

"Yes… I heard it. The sound of something… oozing-- no, but something similar…"

"Should we be on guard, Negi?"

"What was that noise? I wonder what it was… and I can still hear it…" Negi thought out-loud.

Seeing there was no response, Asuna took the initiative and activated her artifact. It seemed what appeared in her hands was her usual harisen, not the large sword on the card.

"Geez… of all times, why now? I really need to learn how to control this card… maybe it's the--g-gah!" She was interrupted by a sudden shiver up her spine, and by looking at Negi, he wasn't immune to it either.

"W-what was that?" She asked, then noticed the sound had gone away.

"I-I don't know…" Negi responded. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." He wiped the newly formed sweat drop's off his face.

"So… I guess we can count that as an 'unusual happening'?" Asuna asked, slying slipping the 'we' into it. _It worked with me before, so it should work with Negi…_

"Yes, we can. We have to wr--hey, Asuna-san! Why did you say 'we'?!" Negi asked, not necessarily shouting, but nearing it.

"Because I'm helping you, and that's final!" The overly energetic and demanding girl shouted.

"Not!" The child teacher responded like a child disagreeing that they done something.

"Am!"

"Asuna~~~!"

"Negi~~~!"

The creak of the dorm door interrupted the childish argument, both of them now faced the door again. They were quite angry with each other as well.

It opened slightly, so you could see a gloved hand. The noise sounded like the creaking of an elevator, though not as loud. It was like the door was annoyed with the vermilion haired boy and the demanding girl.

"Who…" Asuna started speaking, but trailed off. _W-who is…? I wonder what…_

The door opened wide now, revealing the gloved hand's owner.

"You two are really immature." The intimidating voice said, as the figure looked up and smirked.

"Y-you are…" Asuna and Negi said in unison and surprise.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! **_**Who is this sudden and mysterious person? Why are Negi and Asuna so surprised?! Find out in the **

**next chapter!**

* * *

But first, you know, sorry about the late update. It's the Easter holiday's, and I stayed with my friend for a few days-- more like I got shoved out of my own room to make room for visitors, so I couldn't do anything until I got back. And believe me, I have been thinking about this story, and how to make it longer. I thought about making it around eight pages, since that was what it seemed it would be at the time, but I write the story plot like, 'Chapter III: Scene I'. So this is just scene I, and I figured that I should leave it at this cliffhanger. I feel like if I continue to write scene II, and scene III, then too many things will happen in this chapter.

Also, I know I promised Nodoka and the others would kick some ass in this chapter, but as I explained above, that will have to wait until next chapter. Chapter four I mean. Oh and, tomorrow's chapter will be a special one… all those EvaxNegi fans should like it. As always, read and review please! It keeps me happy!

**I promise all of you reading this, I will upload a special chapter tomorrow, and chapter four in two days… or less!**


	4. Intermission 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own-- except in a dimension rip where laws of physics are abandoned and I can draw-- Negima, and any of the other contents of this story. All the contents in this story are © to their original owner's.**

_A/N: Just incase people get a little confused, this is an intermission. It's a chapter for all those EvaxNegi fans. I also feel like saying Happy Easter to the people reading this story._

_Chapter Three: Intermission 01: Easter Is the Time for a New Beginning!_

In Japan, a certain all girl's school, Mahora Gakuen, today was a very special day. It was the day where they would be able to give the boy they like-- or in this case, the teacher, a present, mainly an Easter egg.

The campus was blessed with a warm, light breeze. The flowers and trees were singing along, and dancing to the song of nature. It had returned once again. The cherry blossoms were swaying, and as bright as ever. Cherry blossoms were falling off trees, shortly respawning to make way for an ever larger cherry blossom. The light breeze flowing in the area seemed to make anyone, even the animals, sing or hum the song of joy. It seemed the breeze also made some humans walking by light headed. The glorious, peaceful, and melodic song of joy was flowing throughout Mahora Gakuen.

This peacefulness apparently did not flow into the dorm of three particular people. A 'Magic Canceller', 'A Great Eastern Magician', and a 'Child Mage Extraordinaire'.

"Negi, wake up!" The fiery haired, loud voiced Kagurazaka shouted.

"Asuna, don't force him." Konoka's soothing voice said.

"Mmmhn …?" Negi mumbled, hearing their voices, but still half asleep.

The dorm they lived in was quite large. It had two bunk-beds, each big enough for a growing girl. The covers were blue and white, quite ordinary, but fluffy and soft. The carpet was blue, like any other one. There was a television sitting on a little table, and a games console on the floor. There was also a sofa that Negi slept on most of the time when he first arrived at Mahora Gakuen. The loft in the dorm is where a little desk is, and Negi's futon.

"Let him sleep, Asuna." Konoka argued. "He's a growing boy, he needs his sleep."

"But Konoka~~! Do you remember the last time we let him sleep?" Asuna countered tactfully.

"Hmm? … Un …" Negi yawned, as he opened his eyes. "Ay~~ahn …"

"Still, but, look how great a day it is today! It's great for Easter!" Konoka's gestured to the window.

"That's why I want to wake him up earlier! Because we won't have time to enjoy this morning if we let him sleep, because we'll be too busy sprinting to school." Asuna countered again.

"Ha-ha … nyaahnn …" Negi yawned again, and sat up as the two continued debating. He decided to joke, and stop their argument at the same time. "Well, there's no point in arguing. I'm awake now."

"Oh, Negi-kun! You're awake!" The chocolate haired, sanguine girl said. "I'm making breakfast right now."

"Y-yes … I am awake … or am I just a figment of your imagination?" The child mage extraordinaire joked again. "Anyway, enough of the jokes. It's Easter today!"

"Of course it's Easter, Negi. Why else would I be holding an Easter egg box?" Asuna asked, clearly rhetorically

"So … you're finally giving Takamichi an Easter egg, in hopes that he will fall for you, then you two will go out?" Negi asked, knowing he was full well right. _Asuna's had a crush on Takamichi since Elementary … that's a long~~g time._

Konoka laughed, knowing that Negi knew full well he was right, but he just wanted to say it. She was happy to see Negi so … sanguine. And by judging the look on Asuna's face, he was right.

"What's it to you, Negi? Who are you gi--ah …" Asuna expressed her annoyance, but stopped herself because she remembered earlier.

"Who am I gi--?" Negi quoted her, trying to make sense of the words. "To the whole class of course. I'm giving present's to the whole class, why wouldn't I?"

Konoka was surprised at this, and she saw that Negi was sitting on the carpet. "W-wait… Negi-kun, when did you climb down the ladders?"

"A little while ago." Asuna answered for Negi.

"Ah. I see … I didn't notice." The chocolate haired Easter mage said, then decided to get back to what she was about to say before. "Negi-kun, could you afford thirty one presents?"

Asuna backed up Konoka in this one, she was even surprised he could pay for five presents.

"Don't kiddies like you usually end up spending money as soon as they get it?" The red haired, Magic Canceller joked.

"No, since it's a small price to pay for what I'm doing …" Negi smirked, not evilly, but something similar. Needless to say, this freaked out Asuna and Konoka a little.

Negi then proceeded to write an idea he had in his notebook, and a little doodle beside it. There was a list in alphabetical order, first name's of course, and beside the name's were what present belonged to whom.

Konoka and Asuna looked over his shoulder, at the little notebook, and looked at each other. They winked. Negi was really easy to see through, and if he liked someone, they would be the first to know, always.

They had a conversation earlier about who Negi liked.

* * *

"You know, have you noticed that Negi looks a little happier when he sees Eva-chan?" Asuna asked.

"Un. You would have to be-- I mean, isn't it just because he is happy Eva-chan comes to class now?" Konoka responded.

"You know, it could be that, or …" Asuna laughed a little, then smirked.

"It could be what?" Konoka asked, then it hit her. "But … well … he does look a little happier when he comes back from training, but he's tired as well."

"But have you noticed Negi goes over to Eva-chan's log cabin more now? I doubt that's just extra training." Asuna added.

"Well … I'll be sure … but don't you think it's her that likes Negi-kun?"

"She does look a little happier when he is around, so I wouldn't push that theory away just yet … let's observe both of them in class today."

* * *

Negi turned around to find both of them smirking, and he wondered if he had done something. Though, he concluded that they saw the gifts in the notebook. _Lucky I didn't write the two main presents in there …_

"Anyway, Negi, the headmaster said something about a 'church service' or something like that." Asuna said, forcibly taking off Negi's top.

"The headmaster will be tel--hey! A-Asuna-san~~!" Negi whined when he realized she was pulling off his top.

"Asuna, Negi can get ready by himself." Konoka started speaking, and Negi's eyes glistened. "I'll help."

"K-Konoka …" Negi now was a little irritated.

Asuna let go of Negi's top, and walked to the kitchen. She smelled the bacon and eggs, but she laughed when she saw that they were shaped like bunny ears, and eggs.

Meanwhile, the child mage extraordinaire laughed as he pulled out bunny ears. He then pulled out cream trousers and a white shirt. His shoes were white as well, and elegant, though they were shaped as bunny's feet. Asuna and Konoka had to laugh at this, how could they not? After all, it's not often you see your over serious teacher dress up like this.

Then Negi, accidentally, pulled out a rose. He thought Konoka and Asuna couldn't see it, since he put it back in quickly, but they both smirked and looked at each other.

"Okay, after that montage …" Negi joked, and turned around to see if they got it. Apparently they didn't. "I give them gold and I get nothing."

"Oh, Negi-kun. I'm giving an Easter egg to two people …" Konoka started saying, to perk Negi's interest.

"Really?" Negi asked, apparently it had done the trick. "One is for Setsuna-san, isn't it?"

"Un. How did you know?" Konoka asked jokingly.

"Ah … just a hunch." Negi joked back. "But who's the other one for?"

Konoka then wrapped her arms around Negi, and whispered, her hot breath in his ear, "It's a secret."

Asuna, who was watching from the other side of the room, smirked and laughed a little. _This could be called child perv-- _She looked at the clock, and saw the service started in thirty minutes.

"So let's all eat breakfast now, come on, Asuna-san." Negi said, and sat at the little table.

"Three bacon and eggs, coming up." The chocolate haired optimistic girl joked in the kitchen.

"So … Negi …" It seemed like Asuna was trying to get some information out of Negi. "Are you giving anyone else _another _present?"

The child mage extraordinaire was caught off guard with this question. "N-not really … I-I don't have anyone in mind at the moment." He looked out of the window, to the view of campus, and the trees, and smiled. He _did _have someone in mind, he just _did not _know how he would be able to please.

Unfortunately, Negi's thinking time had been interrupted by Konoka bringing the plates through and saying, "Three bacon and eggs for table one." And laughing.

When Negi saw that the meal was shaped like eggs and bunny ears, he couldn't contain his laughter. "Ahaha! AHAHAH. KYAH HAH. T-those are shaped like … ahaha!"

Konoka laughed too, seeing how happy her sensei was. "Un. They're shaped like bunny ears and eggs just for you, Negi-kun."

"So, let us sing a song." Negi begun to say. "The bells of Easter sweetly peal, they chime the hope, he doth reveal, this joyful Easter day~~."

Konoka then joined in, knowing some of the English words. Negi and Konoka sang together:

"They chime the hope; he doth reveal, this joyful Easter day~~y."

The Magic Canceller, obviously being Baka Red, could not understand what they were singing.

"Hey, if you're going to sing anything, sing it in Japanese!"

"Ahaha." Negi laughed along with Konoka, then looked at the clock. "Fifteen minutes to get to the school service. We better be leaving now."

"So finally you guys notice the urgency of getting there …" Asuna joked.

Negi then grabbed a large sports bag, full of the presents he bought for the class. It was black and white, and had his face stitched onto it. One of the student's in his class made it for him.

-----------------

"Run! Run! We'll be late if we don't ru--gyah!" Asuna shouted, then came to an abrupt stop. Konoka and Negi then stopped abruptly as well, so not to bump into Asuna and make her fall over. Like the domino effect.

"Hey, Asuna, why did yo-- …" Negi began to ask, but saw who was standing in front of them. "E-Eva-san … g-good morning!"

"Likewise, boya." Evangeline said, and looked at Konoka then Asuna. "No 'Master' this morning, then?"

"E-erm … h-how're you, Eva-san? D-do you like an--Easter?" The child sensei asked.

"Being a vampire … enemy of the light and humans, what do you think, boy?" The vampiress responded rhetorically.

"Ah … but look, Eva-san." The red haired child mage looked up at the sky, and let the breeze take him away. "You can make the clouds look like anything you want!"

"Ahn … yeah … sort of. But anyway, boy …" Evangeline started to talk, but decided to tell him. "If you're thinking about getting me a present, or if you've already got one for me, don't give it. I don't need any presents." _Hopefully that didn't sound too harsh …_

Negi was a little stumped, and sad, until it hit him like a lightning bolt. _Master's always saying that … but I know what she would like. _He winked at her, which caught the vampiress a little off guard.

"Hey boy," Evangeline began to say, "If you don't hurry, then you'll be late for the service they're holding up there. I don't mind, but … see you later."

Asuna and Konoka smirked at each other. They knew something was up, and they were going to do something about it … whether Negi liked it or not.

Curiosity was getting the better of Negi. He didn't like it when Evangeline acted distant with him, but when she did get close, Negi would either get away with severe burns, or psychologically scarred. He was ten, after all. Though the thing that got him was Evangeline saying "See you later." She never said anything like that, according to his memory. Though she had been a lot nicer to him since he showed some potential.

"Let's hurry to the service!" Negi suddenly was amazingly enthusiastic. "I'm a teacher, so I have to be there!" _Master … I need to get stronger … don't I?_

"Wait! Negi, stop running so fast!" Asuna shouted, trying her best to keep up with Negi. It seemed like the speed he was running, a rip in the dimension would occur. Though Asuna _could _keep up, she decided to let him have his moment. Though Konoka was a different story …

"Negi-kun~~!" Konoka shouted, trying to keep up, even wearing her roller-skates. "Sheesh … I know that Asuna runs fast, but Negi probably activated a spell that makes him run faster …" She sighed, and jumped. It wasn't exactly the most responsible method, but heck, she would run with the skates on her hands if it got her there quicker.

* * *

Negi had made it just in time, he was thankful for the weather today; if it had been bad, then he wouldn't have been able to activate the spell, and the church service would be cancelled. His plans for that night would also have been cancelled …

"Phew … I made it …" Asuna wheezed. She too, was grateful for the weather. It felt like the breeze refreshed her so she could run more. It washed all the worries and irritation out of her mind.

"Hey, Negi," The energetic, fulvous haired girl said, tapping her 'Sensei' on the shoulder. "You don't think you ran a little fast there, do you?"

Negi stifled a laugh, and massaged his neck. He was still thinking hard about something, which was apparent to most people who looked at him. "Well, I should get up there, since I'm a teacher after all."

It wasn't a minute later, when Negi made his way through the crowd, you could hear Konoka half shouting, "Negi-kun! Wai-…" Asuna _had _to laugh at her friend's distress. Come on, if your friend done that, wouldn't you be in stitches?

Negi had to push and shove, and say 'excuse me' a couple of times, but eventually he got to the other side. After many things … which included getting thrown in the air a couple of times, and the girls trying to take his little bunny ears and shirt off, or tickling him.

"Phew …" He sighed, and pulled his white shirt down, then tucked it into his cream, ironed trousers. _Though one of them was a little … freaky. Holding up a sign saying, "Come to the dark side, we have Easter eggs._ (A/N: Sorry. I couldn't resist.)

"Ah, there you are, Negi-kun." A familiar voice greeted him. The principle, Konoe Konomon. The back of his head was around a quarter of a metre long; his hair white, and a beard nine or ten centimetres long.

"Yes." Negi said, bowing, and massaging his neck. "I am sorry about being late …"

"Don't be silly, Negi-kun. You're not late." Konomon comforted. "Stand beside the other teachers, I am going up to make the speech."

"Y-yes!" The child mage said, raising his hand to do the Wales military sign. He then stood back, as ordered, between two other teachers.

The Principle walked slowly up to the podium, and stood on the stool. He was about to start the service, when he heard a voice. It sounded like student's running to avoid being late, but a look to the back and front told him it was not. _That was strange … I should ask those two to check it out …_

"I wonder …" Negi turned around on reflex, sensing someone. _I've felt this stare before … but this one isn't as cold … _He diverted his attention from the Principle to look at where he sensed the stare coming from. It surprised him, really. The stare was coming from the 'Doll Master', 'Disciple of Dark Tone', 'The Girl Queen of Darkness', Evangeline AK McDowell. She wore her school uniform like normal; the burgundy blazer, a dazzling white shirt, a pale red, dark red and light red tartan skirt, which looked fabulous with her shape, and to top it all off, black knee high socks, which shined from being so clean, and cream shoes.

"Easter is a time for love, a time for rejoice … happiness, basically, a new beginning." Konomon Konoe AKA the Headmaster started speaking. "It is the time when Kami sent his own son down to Earth and …"

"… "A new beginning" …" Evangeline quoted. " … A new beginning … a time for …"

"So that sounds like a good plan …" Negi thought aloud. _Yeah … they should all know the song …_

_In 3A's classroom_

Everyone was cheerful in the classroom, the usual shenanigans were going on. Though, since today was special, there was a serious discussion; it was about who would be the first to give Negi an 'Easter egg' or present. Miyazaki Nodoka, a quiet velvet/blue haired girl was in the middle, trying to make herself heard. Yukihiro Ayaka, the class's 'llincho' was one of the loudest. She did not try to hide her 'love' for Negi, and the first thing you would think when you looked at her would be, "Shotacon."

"Everyone is getting worked up-ne." Chao Lingshen, the smartest girl in the school, who had caerulea coloured hair, and little fabric hair accessories shaped like nikumans.

"Ahaahah. It a big day-aruka." Kuu-Fei, the 'Kenpo/Chinese Martial Arts Master' leader. And yes, there is a club called that.

"Speaking of which, isn't Kuu going to give sensei a present?" Chao asked, unexpectedly though it may be. She had to actually duck from an incoming kick, which was Kuu-Fei nearly dropping a nikuman, and trying to catch it.

"W-what-aru?!" The Chinese girl finally asked, holding the nikuman in her left hand, and a little blush forming around her cheeks.

"Kuu, you should give him one. It'll be the perfect way to 'up' your relationship." Chao joked a little more.

"B-but--" Her objections were shortened, as the door opened to reveal Negi coming in with Asuna and Konoka.

"All right class, settle down." The child teacher took his seat. "As you all know, today is a special day."

"Fukkatusai desu!" Konoka called out, cheerfully may I add. It was clear the 'put your hands up rule' didn't exist, or at least it in her world.

"Yes. It is Easter, and I presume …ah …" Negi stopped talking in his tracks, looking at what he wrote on the board. He apparently got the kanji 'Easter' and 'tonight' mixed up. Goodness knows how he done that.

_Ah … ah! Ah ah … gah … _He rubbed it off quickly, and wrote it again.

There was some murmuring coming from the middle of the class. It was quite incomprehensible. Things like: "What was sensei doing? He rubbed out something." Or, "What did sensei write?"

So, after that little ordeal, the red haired, child mage extraordinaire got his wits together and stood facing the class. If looks could kill, the boy would be dead right now, because the girl's in the class would practically, if he said one letter, jump out of their seats and give gifts to him.

Being the class teacher since after the winter of 2A, he handled this quite well by saying a few simple words; "If anyone has any present's they would like to give each other, then please give them, or leave them on the desk."

The class was ready to pounce on Negi, when he interrupted them and said, "I will give you all your present's now though. I thought since I'm a teacher, I should buy all of you gifts." He shot a glimpse at the little vampiress, who was clearly not listening.

So, he went around the tables, giving each of them present's, some in wrapping paper, or in bags, until he reached Evangeline's table. She sat on her own, since … well, that's a long story.

He walked up to her, and placed a medium sized present on her desk. It was covered in purple and black wrapping paper, and had a little bat on the front in place of the bow. (A/N: Sorry, again. I just couldn't help myself.)

Negi really had to laugh a little at this, as did the row in front of them did. He thought it was a splendid joke. Evangeline, however subtle it was, grinned.

"Very funny, disciple." She whispered to him, still grinning. "Didn't I tell you not to get me a present?"

Negi leaned closer as well, making sure no-one was listening, he whispered, "I have two other presents for you …" And grinned.

Evangeline admittedly felt the tiniest blush forming. Who wouldn't? Not because of what he said, but because she had felt his warm breath in her ear. She then, so to not obscure her image, looked at him like he was crazy. Negi just smiled, and walked back down to the front.

The rest of the class couldn't hear, except for Asuna … though she only heard around two words, not the full sentence. Some of the class was envious. _They _wanted to be the one who Negi gave a gift to with special wrapping, _they _wanted Negi to tell them a secret, and smile at them.

As Negi was walking down to the front, he said, "I didn't know what to pick for all of you," He then shot another glance at Evangeline, then continued speaking. "So I hope you all don't mind that some of the gift's might be bad …" The class was then heard to be comforting him, saying, "No, Negi-sensei/kun/bozou/ it's okay!"

"… But hey, it's the thought that counts." He finished, smiling at the class once he sat back down at his desk. _Aha … how peculiar -- no, that word doesn't convey the feeling well -- that the only person who I knew what to buy was for Evangeline … _

Some of the girls in the class, excluding the quieter ones, were smiling back, and were just about ready to jump out their seats again.

"Negi-sensei~~!" Ayaka called out, even though she was in the front row. "We have presents -- I have present for you too!"

The child teacher looked up, quite surprised she said the last part in English. He decided to respond, since what harm could it be? And that's when he made a terrible mistake …

"Alright, girls, if you have present's, which I would be very grateful for, place them on the desk."

A riot broke out. It was one too crazy that couldn't be conveyed in words.

"Sometimes I think I'm the only sane person in this class …" Evangeline sighed, smirking.

_After that … err … incident?_

"Okay class," Said a half beat up Negi with a bandage around his forehead. "Do you remember that song I taught you?"

The class nodded; it was quite silent, except for the fact there were a few murmurs from the middle row.

"Let's sing it!" Some of the class didn't really feel comfortable singing, but they done it anyway.

"Oh voice of the beloved!" They started singing, the pitch shifting in some places, and obviously not the full class was singing yet. "Thy bride hath heard Thee say," Negi directed his eyesight at Evangeline. "Rise up, my love, my fair one," _Now this _had Evangeline blush a little. The fact he was directing his attention at her there was quite … never mind, there's not a word for it anyway.

"For lo, 'tis past, the winter, the winter of thy year; The rain is past and over, the flowers on earth appear." The class finished off quite exquisitely.

After a minute, Negi clapped and complimented the class, "That was great, everyone! I didn't know you could all sing this well!"

Some of the girls blush again, getting a compliment from their sensei was a dream come true.

"Now … would anyone like to tell me what this song is about?" The child teacher asked, slipping a little question into there.

Some of the class moaned, while others looked down, and turned their faces to face the back of the room, or out the window.

Seeing as no-one would volunteer, Negi took it upon himself. "Ah …" He scanned the class. "Hm … Chao-san, could you translate please?"

Chao did not groan, moan, or any of the sort; though she didn't smile that widely either.

"It's about …" She began, translating the song from English to Japanese, which admittedly was quite an easy task to her. "… It's about finding love, and … the start of spring time?"

Negi massaged his neck. Even he didn't know what the song meant, but he decided that the smartest girl in the campus couldn't be wrong, so he said, "That's great, Chao-san!"

While the class and Negi was complimenting Chao, Evangeline started singing unbeknownst to herself.

"Awake, my soul, and with the sun, wake up, and lift up thyself, my heart…" 1 Her voice wasn't that loud, but you could still hear parts of it.

"Whoa … 'Olde English'?" Negi said, clearly surprised, and it did not go unnoticed. It was a surprise to Takamichi as well, who had just walked in the room. _She does have a nice side after all …_ Negi smiled.

"Hrm hrm …" Chao translated a little of the song in her mind, and she was also taken aback. _As long as she had been friends with Evangeline, she had never heard her sing. Yet … oh, ahaha … I finally caught onto the message … _She smirked, and along with the rest of the class, looked at Evangeline.

It was then the little vampiress woke up. She was accompanied by thirty three stares. It even caught Zazie's attention, and she was usually juggling stuff and balancing; circus stuff.

"Hmm? What?" The golden haired, angel--in appearance--like girl asked, looking around. "What are you br--" Unfortunately, she was interrupted by Takamichi saying that her and Negi-- the Headmaster wants them.

Once they are out of the class, a tense silence accompanies them. The only noise that could be heard was from the classes they were walking by.

_So … we're finally alone … but … _Negi glanced at Evangeline. He just hoped that one of the things she hadn't learned was telepathy.

Evangeline saw him, and glanced back at him. _Gah … why does he keep doing that? But I guess it's not all bad._

"Takamichi." Evangeline and Negi said when the silence had worked their nerves. To their surprise, they said it at the same time as each other.

Takamichi, noticing this, answered both of them. "What, what?" He thought it was a pretty good joke. If any onlooker would have been looking, this scene would of looked like a father and his son and daughter.

"Very funny, Takamichi." Evangeline expressed her annoyance. "And what are you grinning about?"

"Hmm~? Oh. Nothing." Takamichi grinned even wider. "Who'd have thought …"

_Headmaster's Office_

Takamichi was the first to walk in, with a plaster around his eye and a scratch on his arm. It was quite funny, actually. He thought it was a pretty good joke, considering that Evangeline is short-tempered -- wait, no, it's just because Evangeline thinks everyone are brats. He couldn't help but grin when the Headmaster expressed interest. He nodded.

Next to come in was Evangeline and Negi. The latter person was smiling, and stifled a laugh when they entered. However, the little vampiress took her usual defensive pose and expressed her annoyance _once again. _

"So what's all this about this time? Wanting us to do another job?"

The Headmaster grinned. It was quite creepy. Look me in the eye and tell me that you've never ran when an old person's grinned at you. See? It's beyond creepy.

"What's that grin for, old geezer? It's disgusting." Evangeline observed, not really a nice way to put things though.

"Nothing … nothing … say, Eva-kun come over here."

Now Evangeline was curious, and beyond disgusted. "Hey, old geezer, that's just creepy. You know, you're lucky another student isn't here because--" She thought about it, then stopped when she realized she wasn't making any sense. The little vampiress then walked forward.

"Eva-kun … I know." Konoe Konomon said in monotone. He started the vampiress in the eye.

"Know what?" Evangeline asked, curiosity getting the better of her. _What is he talking about …?_

"You know what, so don't 'know what' me since you know what what I mean what." The headmaster replied.

Evangeline mouthed "What the f**ck?" Then said, "In Japanese, or English please."

Negi had to laugh. He liked his master whenever she was confused. He found her cute, and her attitude was the greatest.

"Huhuhu. Youngsters seem to speak like that a lot these days." Konomon said, stroking his beard, then he leaned forward. The little vampiress took a step back. He then continued saying, "I know about the relationship." This then caused something to go 'thump' inside of Evangeline. She started blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline asked and hid her face from Negi.

"You know what I know you what I know you I know you know because I know."

"You know what … forget I asked." Evangeline said, walking out the door.

"Aw~w … awuau … what happened?" Negi asked.

---------------

_Asuna and Konoka's dorm_

It was the evening now, around half five. The sun hadn't begun to set yet, and Negi thanked the Lords. He was searching for something in his drawers. A _particular _something.

Kagurazaka Asuna was watching television. It seemed she was engrossed in a movie; it was in English, though it had Japanese subtitles. Though it was obvious she didn't understand, since she kept looking from left to right.

"Gah! It should be in here … I pulled it out yesterday as well …!" The child teacher mumbled to himself, some of his clothes falling off the platform. "K-kyah!"

The chocolate haired, western mage was cooking dinner in the kitchen. She couldn't believe how fast the day had went, and what's more, why she heard a bang. Although, a simple one hundred and eighty degrees turn told her that a _certain _person had fallen off -- or rather, _over _the little room that had become Negi's.

Apparently, Asuna was too observed in the movie, and she could only guess -- well, she understood the context of the sentences, but they were basic with no character. Goodness knows how someone could do that.

"Negi-kun!" Konoka shouted like a parent caring for their child. She saw the little boy lying on the floor, in a … err … awkward position to say the least.

As we turn back to the red-haired girl, she is _still _contently watching the movie. Well, you couldn't blame her now, since it was at the climax.

_The TV_

It was a dreach (A/N: It means a 'cloudy', 'stormy', 'rainy', or 'unpleasant day' in Scottish.) evening. The grey clouds were moulded as if to just cover the area the two men were standing -- but they were probably moulded since it was a TV. There were two shadowy figures; one holding a gun, and wearing an old fashioned detective's coat, and the other wearing casual twentieth century clothes. The film was recorded in black and white.

The old-fashioned detective appeared to be walking towards the criminal, causing him to step on the edge of the cliff. It was a sandy and dirty cliff.

"You will never catch me …!" The criminal had a deep, hoarse voice.

"Oh really?" The voice of the detective could be heard. He had a monotonous sounding voice, but if one listened carefully enough, they might have been able to spot a hint of laughter in there.

He continued speaking, as walking forward. "Because I think I have already caught you."

The criminal was now a few steps away from falling off a twenty foot high cliff. "How did you know it was me that committed that act?"

The old-fashioned detective now stepped backwards, and pulled out a document.

"You were the on-FIZZ …."

_Back to real life_

The magic cancelling girl finally blinked, when she heard a noise. She stared in disbelief, as something just happened when the film came to its climax. If anyone had looked, there would have been only one word to describe her; 'stunned'. Literally staring into space. Until …

"Wah?! W-what happened?!"

"Didn't you hear what just happened!?" Konoka whined -- well, her voice got a little high pitched. She apparently had turned off the TV using the remote.

"Why'd you do that?! And what? What happened? Did you drop something? I heard something thud." Was all Asuna replied. Her voice sounded kind of prickly.

"Because Negi-kun just fell!" Konoka calmed down her voice a little, so not to alarm Yue and Nodoka in the room next to them.

"So wh -- wait … what?" Asuna finally caught on, turning her head away from the TV. She muttered a soft "Ow …" It was obvious that her neck had stiffened for not moving it for a time.

"Just look …" Konoka put her hand over her forehead, then gestured with her right hand to Negi.

"H-hey Negi! W-what happened?" Was Asuna's immediate response. She saw Negi's eyes opened, and sighed with relief, silent as it may have been, it was enough to make Negi sit up.

"Ow~w … aha! I accidentally fell …" The vermillion haired, child teacher said, laughing a little. He was massaging his neck though, and he heaved a sigh of relief when he looked to his other hand.

Asuna saw this, and saw an opportunity for a joke. _He jokes about me liking Takahata-sensei …so I'll joke about him … _"Hey, Negi, what's that you have in your right hand? Is that a suit?"

"Ah~h?" A certain bubbly headed girl overhead, and walked over to Negi. "What is the suit for, Negi-kun?"

"Ah …" He said, trailing off as the realization dawned on him what he had just done -- or what had just happened. "Ah~h … w-well …" The sweat drops that formed on the boy's face were enough to make him look like he had just cried.

Of course, Asuna noticed this, and decided to joke a little more. "Negi, why are you sweating?" She observed some more. "And blushing? Surely if you're not doing anything bad then you shouldn't need to be blushing?"

Konoka added in a, "Yeah. Are you keeping something from us, Negi-kun?" For dramatic effect.

"Ah~~! I w-was just …" He averted his eyes to the left, trying to think up something. "… Going to Takamichi's for an E-Easter d-dinner." _Gah … that was a bad excuse, Negi._

"Easter dinner? But I'm just making dinner for the four of us." Konoka mused.

"S-sorr-- wait … _four_?" Negi asked, emphasizing the 'four."

"Yes, four." Asuna added in.

"Si … yon?" Negi though aloud, speaking both the Chinese and Japanese pronunciation.

"Yep, Negi-kun. Four." Konoka chirped.

"Ah~h … w-who is--" The child teacher stopped asking questions when he looked at the time. He quietly swore -- in English, may I add. "I-I better be getting dressed!" As for that matter, he quickly ran into the bathroom.

Asuna and Konoka grinned. "You don't suppose …?" Asuna began to say.

"Maybe … but you disapprove, don't you, Asuna?" Konoka replied.

"I s'pose if it makes Negi happy … then I don't mind." Asuna's smirk got ever so wider, as she eagerly awaited for their 'sensei' to come out of the bathroom.

_Evangeline's Cabin_

Negi was flying on his staff, his hair let down for once. He couldn't wait to give his master the _other _two presents. One of which was a very special present.

It seemed like the night was gracing him; the stars shone as brightly as the moonlight as he looked down at the campus from in the sky. He sighed, then looked down when he saw his master's log cabin. He made an abrupt stop, and flew his staff down. When he got close enough, he jumped off it and left it on the terrace, before he quickly ran to the door.

The child mage extraordinaire smoothed his hair a little, and wiped his suit. It was beige, with a tint of black. It shone magnificently in the moonlight, as his trousers did too. Though, his trouser's were black, not light brown like his jacke -- suit top.

He also had black shoes on, but they looked like the kind men would wear. The ones with the pointed toes, and -- well, you get the jist of it.

Negi checked he had the bag that had _one _of Evangeline's present's in it. The bag was black and had bats on it -- like the wrapping paper in school, only this one was special, because it had a certain someone's name in fancy writing on it.

"To Evangeline AK McDowell -- Master, huh?" A familiar voice and one Negi had been longing to hear read out what was on the bag.

"Wah?!" He jumped back in surprise, despite what he wanted. "M-master?! W-why are you …?!"

"It's my house, duh." The vampiress responded, then got back on topic. "What's that bag about, boy? A little trick?"

Somehow finding himself on the ground, Negi got back up and cleaned his suit and proceeded to speak.

"Ah~ … well, I told you in class I bought you another gift."

"But I told you not to get me any." Curiosity laced in her voice, yet one could tell she was enjoying the situation -- somewhat anyway.

"I-I know … b-but …"He stammered. _No … Negi, go inside then give it to her. _"C-could we go inside first please?"

_Inside Evangeline's cabin_

Negi took a sip of tea, sitting next to Evangeline as she did the same. Apparently, Evangeline had made it in the tea club earlier. The same as she had coincidentally done a 'ikebana'.

"So … err …" The child sensei said, getting up out of his seat when the silence had started to irk him a little. "M-master?"

The little vampiress looked up from taking a sip of the tea. It was herbal green tea -- or something like that, but it doesn't matter. "Hm?"

"About … the gifts in the bag, er …" He stuttered, unsure of how to convey his feelings. Though his body felt like it was on fire, the room had the coolness of a glacier.

"Ah. The bag. I've got it." Evangeline retrieved the bag from the floor.

"Well wh--wait, what?" Negi worked her words in his head, making sense of what his master had just said.

"I've got the bag." She repeated, holding up the bag now.

"Wait what?" Negi still couldn't comprehend what his master was saying. _So she's got the bag … huh? How did she get it?_

"I've got the bag." Evangeline repeated, then sighed. "Honestly, boy. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Ah …" Both of them just heard a 'click' sound in the room, and they turned around. Strangely enough, it came from Negi's mind.

"Ah~~h! S-so … c-could you try on the dress please?" The child teacher asked sheepishly.

"Ah, that reminds me, boy. Why did you come here dressed up anyway?" The vampiress asked, not answering the pending request from her 'sensei'. _Not that I mind anyway …_

"Hm? A-about that … I-I'll tell you later …" He then gestured to the bag, and said, "Please master, could you try on the dress please?"

_Aha … so you finally have the courage … _Evangeline looked at the boy's face, and felt a blush forming. She inwardly slapped herself, and started walking up the stairs. "Er … sure." Were the words she said before arriving outside her room.

"Ah~h … I hope it's the right size … and I think she'll like it too, and the other gift." He smirked. "But the _last _one …" Suddenly, the child mage extraordinaire done something completely incongruous. He stood up, and walked up to one of the dolls lying around. The next few minutes … were … to be simple, if you ever saw it, the craziest moment of your life. He was _kissing _a doll.

"Oh? Are you already at _that stage, _boy?" A familiar voice greeted him, causing him to fall over and hit his head off the table.

"Ti … ti … ow …" He muttered, then looked up at his master. "Woah …"

Evangeline looked beautiful. She was wearing a large sort of ball dress, that went down to her knees. The dress was a dazzling shade of sapphire, doing a splendid job of bringing out her eyes. The back of the dress was longer, and ended just above where her foot started. She had a little hat to go with it, and how it looked beautiful and soft, being made out of silk and all.

"Practising for something, boy?" Her voice graced Negi's ears, yet she was joking at the same time.

"N-not really …" Were the only words the boy could manage. _M-master looks … _He then averted his eyesight to the little frills around her chest area. _How she is so petite and beautiful … I can't wait to--_

A furious blush was then gracing the vampiress's beautiful features. _The boy hasn't stopped looking at me and my chest area -- but he's probably looking at the thrills -- I mean frills._

"Err~~r … boy? I s'pose this dress looks nice." She said, trying to start a conversation.

"Ah. H-hai, goshuujin-sama!" The child teacher snapped out of his little fantasy world.

"Why so formal, boy?" Evangeline teased, walking down the stairs.

"Ah … er! N-no reason. B-but could you c-come out outside p-please?" He gestured to the doors to the courtyard.

"Got something planned, boy?" She teased more, but what she didn't expect … ohohoho.

_Outside of Evangeline's cabin_

"W-what is this boya …?" The small (A/N: DUCK AND COVER~~!) vampiress asked, clearly astonished by the sight in front of her.

"I organised this for you … Eva-chan." The way the child teacher had said her name … it sounded like it had just slid of his tongue, made her blush furiously. Negi had to laugh at little, since, who wouldn't?

"But … why?" Evangeline, as smart and perverted as she was, still couldn't understand -- or rather, didn't _want _to understand.

Negi walked up to his master, and cupped her chin. "Because …" He leaned in closer, so she could feel his warm breath in her ear, "I …"

Evangeline's heart was pounding. It sounded like a thousand drums put together, and if she wasn't the 'Undead Mage', she would of surely fainted.

"Love …" Negi continued, holding the vampiress firmer, and gently caressing her cheeks.

Doki doki. Doki doki. Dokidokodokidodkiiii! Was all that could be heard in around the area at that time.

"You …" Negi finished, capturing Evangeline's lips. He leaned over, as if doing a dance move, but he was kissing her.

"Mmphmfu?!" The blonde vampiress could only say incomprehendable words -- or sounds.

_This is bliss … why is a thing like this happening to me? Surely I cannot ha-- _Her thoughts were interrupted when Negi stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes … I think I just found the eighth wonder of the world."

_Wow … is he really ten? He's such a playboy. _Evangeline found herself thinking, and blushing even more furiously. She couldn't help but reply with a simple, "Ah~~h …"

"I love you, Evangeline Athanasia Kitty McDowell, and I always will, and I will never let anyone … or anything … get in the middle of our relationship."

Evangeline's heart was beating rapidly. In her five hundred years and more, she had been waiting to hear those three words. Not once had anyone ever said those words to her. Not even her parents, and now a boy, the son of the person who trapped her in Mahora Gakuen, cursed her so that it sealed half of her powers, was telling her he loved her.

"Happy Easter." Negi said simply, as he held Evangeline in his arms and they both looked up to the stars.

-------------------

So, so, how did I do? Believe it or not, this is one of my first attempts at writing romance. I usually write comedy/action, so I hope this satisfied all you people reading this.

Oh, and, I spent … roughly four or five days writing this. A day straight, six hours or something, then break. I was busy. Went on a day out with my family, had a blood test, and helped my dad with the gardening. I'm five pounds away from buying a 'Negima' related item!

So I'm very sorry I couldn't fulfil my promise, but seeing as I didn't get any reviews or messages, I took it no-one had read the story, so I decided to make this chapter longer. ^^ Though it does get a little boring, but just keep reading! And, this is the longest thing I've ever wrote! And I'm thinking right now, at 2:55AM in the morning, "I'VE FREAKING FINISHED THIS FREAKING CHAPTER! YEAH! TAKE THAT!"

_**Happy Easter!**_

_**It's a time for forgiving, and a new beginning. Make the best of it. Don't forget the original reason why we are all here, right now, at this very moment. **_

_**I hope all of you are safe, and you'll have a great year!**_


	5. I ain't afraid of no Darkness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. I do own a beautiful flower though.**

_Chapter Four: I Ain't Afraid of No Darkness!_

***N***E***F***

The door opened wide now, revealing the gloved hand's owner.

"You two are really immature." The intimidating voice said, as the figure looked up and smirked.

"Y-you are…" Asuna and Negi said in unison and surprise.

***N***E***F***

"Tatsumiya-san!"

"It's been a while since we last talked, eh, 'Sensei'?" The gunslinger's cold voice pierced the room. She looked around and saw Asuna. "No need for that weapon, I'm not a magical being."

"Eh …?" Asuna said dumbfounded. She looked around as well, and didn't know what to make of the situation. Unlike a certain someone …"

"Tatsumiya-san! W-why are you here?" Negi called out. He wondered if this had something to do with the darkness thing, but one could only hope there was no trouble already.

"I'm here because…" The tanned girl stopped for dramatic effect, before holding her gun in her hand.

"There is something going on."

Negi fell over, it was exactly what he was hoping _would not _happen. '_Boy, luck really isn't on my side today, is it?' _

"B-but what do you mean 'there is something going on'?"

"Dear me, Negi-sensei. One would expect you to be intelligent enough to take the initiative." She replied, holding the gun in her right hand now. Apparently, the window was open, since both of the girls' hair was swaying to the side. It did add atmosphere to the situation.

"Awa… wha?" Apparently, Asuna had still not caught on yet. She looked around the room once again, then to Negi, and Mana, then Negi again.

"W-what do you …" Negi made an expression, much like one he made when he was disgusted by something, implying that he finally understood. "You don't mean… the darkness?!"

A simple nod from his student was enough to tell him he was right.

"Hrm? Wait. What 'darkness'?" Then something peculiar happened. The fiery haired girl made the same expression as Negi did a moment ago.

"Is that a thinking face?" Mana joked. "It seems you and Negi-sensei possess the same thinking face."

"Ah!" A sudden outburst from Asuna got Negi's attention. "Are you two talking about 'the mysterious happenings?!"

The three of them looked out the window, and saw the clouds cover each other, and turn dark. It didn't look like a storm would brew in the next few minutes, but it was certainly strange.

"Anyway, I was talking to Takamichi, and he said he spotted something over at the World Tree earlier." Mana informed Negi.

"The World Tree area, huh?" Negi cupped his chin and stroked it. "To think of it … Asuna-san, you said you saw something strange there earlier as well, didn't you?"

Asuna, who was suddenly involved in the conversation said, "Uh. Yeah."

"We better get going th--" A scream interrupted the child teacher's voice. It was a girl's scream, and it sounded like it was coming from the room next to them.

"What was that?!" Asuna suddenly jumped up and walked out of the room, causing her to get a little dizzy.

"A scream, I presume." Negi answered, then ran out of the room, skidding into the the door. "I've really got to stop doing that…" He muttered, before opening the door and running in.

Ayase Yue, also known as 'Baka Black', was hanging with her legs on the bed, and her head on the floor. It seemed she was dizzy, as the colour and radiance seemed to dim. Her eyes were also going around in swirls, and she had a plaster on her head.

Miyazaki Nodoka on the other hand, was sprawled across the floor, and she appeared to be gripping the carpet. You could clearly see the radiance in her skin, and her eyes were wide open. She appeared to be afraid of something.

"What happened?!" The child mage extraordinaire held his staff in both his hands, about to do magic. "What's wrong?! D-did something happen?!"

Nodoka was the first one to talk saying, "N-not really…" She then got up slowly, and looked around the room.

"D-did you see anything strange?" Negi persisted; keen to get the answer out of her. So keen, in fact, he even leaned closer to her face.

"K-kyah?! E-err… t-there was a dark blob thing-- I don't know-- in this room…" This was all the evidence Negi needed as he progressed to the window and stood on the window ledge.

"N-Negi~~! I-I don't think it's safe~!" Asuna shouted, and then when she realized the boy had already jumped, she sighed. "Honestly… do I have to go after him all the time?"

The chibi-librarian looked completely dumfounded, as she finally got her head back, and managed to stand up. This, however, was completely ruined by the fiery haired girl jumping out of the window as well.

"W-wha… that should be impossible for human beings…"

_Outside of the dorms_

The red haired, chibi-like teacher was the first to land on the ground-- well, not really, since apparently he had got onto his staff while in the air. He steadied himself, then looked around for any signs of dark blob things.

"Hoy~~y! Negi~!" A loud, angry voiced Asuna came running towards Negi. "Don't do that ever again, okay?!"

"B-but Asuna…"

"Hey, are you guys going to continue blabbing or what?" The tanned, tall and must I say quite beautiful, Mana interrupted.

Both bowed in apology. "Gomenasai…" It was then Asuna spotted something unusual, saying, "Hey! There's something over there!"

Both turned around, and were quick to act. Mana started running, whereas Negi jumped onto his staff.

"H-hey guys! Wait for me! And you know Negi, if you use that for everything instead of running, you'll get fat!" Asuna helplessly flailed her arms, then ran in attempt to catch up.

The World Tree now, was no regular tree. It was a probably one of the largest tree's in Japan, and one of the most beautiful. There was a terrace beside it as well, where couples or friends often met up. Though, that wasn't even the least of it. Every twenty two years, the World Tree glows, literally lighting up.

There's a rumour as well. Confess to the person you like near the World Tree during the school festival, and the person you like will fall in love with you.

"Wah~~h!" Negi yelped, when he didn't realise how far down he was flying, and the branches were prickling his legs.

Soon, the three of them were at the bottom steps of the enormous tree. It really was a tremendous sight, but they shook their heads and ran.

"Where is it?!" Negi furiously ran around in circles looking for it.

"Like I'd know." Was Asuna's answer, but it was shortly followed by, "It's over there! Near the top!"

Mana simply zoomed in with her gun. "No… this is…"

"Hey~y! Darkness thing stuff! Come and ge--woah!" It wasn't a very intelligent thing to do, since the 'blobs of darkness-- at least they looked like that, were now caving in on her.

The child mage was having troubles of his own, though. At the moment, he was trying to fend off lots of the dark blob things. Some scratches here and there, and his shoe off, but it wasn't too bad.

Though, that is to say, if he tried to get over to Asuna, it would be an abomination.

"Bah! H-hey! What are you doing?! H-hey, don't take off my shoes and socks!" The Magic Canceller was in a tight spot. But hold on. If she could cancel magic, then shouldn't those things back off?

"Ah well… I don't even know about this sort of ability-- never mind how to control it."

"Zanmaken…" A familiar voice, and one Asuna was very happy to hear could be heard reciting a sword technique. "… Ougi!" A shining figure with glimmering white wings appeared out of no-where. Her hair was a little wet, implying she had just gotten out of the showers, and the only thing she was wearing was a pair of black, tight shorts underneath a black nightdress-- though it wasn't technically a nightdress, it was a long top, but hey.

The figure was gleaming under the evening sun, casting a warm orange glow unto her.

There, standing in all her glory, was Sakurazaki Setsuna.

None of the others could mutter a sound, and Mana was no-where to be seen, and most likely they didn't even want to _know_.

Seeing this, Setsuna gave Asuna a hand, to make sure she was steady. "Well… I thought a felt a dark presence here, so I ran out of the showers…"

Asuna and Negi were struck by invisible arrows on their forehead, pushing them back. It seemed like a rather tense situation, but before either of them could even mutter, the gleaming girl continued speaking. "I'm just happy I made it in time to save you, Asuna."

The young child teacher cleared his throat. _So I don't exist anymore? _

"Sarcasm kills, Negi-sensei."

"Ah…. sorry."

"Anyways," Asuna, who had finally regained her balance thanks to Setsuna's help, cut in. "What were those things? They creeped me out."

"Who's to say they're not there anymore?" A voice came from above, a very misty voice, which left Negi bewildered.

"Why you--!" Asuna shouted, and that was the last of what could be heard.

_An hour later…_

There was a knock at the door. It was unusually cold around the area, that is to say, the hallway of the Headmaster's office. Usually it would be equally warm, but there was a different type of coldness in the air. Not one that made you physically cold; a coldness that made your brain cold, causing an unintentional and completely irrational brain freeze.

Putting all that aside, a voice, not to loud, or to quiet, and held an air of wisdom, said, "Come in."

Apparently, he was delighted to see it was the young magister. A smile spread across the old man's lips, and he laughed. "Ohoho, so Negi-kun, you are here to see Takamichi, correct?"

"H-hai, H-Headmaster!" The tense child mage responded, his voice sounding strained. He remembered what Takamichi said to him earlier. _Something about… it was extremely important… and to see him in an hour… yeah, Takamichi said that._

"Well, I'm afraid…" The old, wise man, with the back of his head so large shifted his eyes to the paperwork on his desk. Negi tensed even more as the man started speaking again, "He has gone to a certain _someone's _house." _The someone who always manages to beat me at 'Go!'… _

And be you knew knew it, there was a mighty force of air, and the child mage was no-where to be found.

_The certain 'someone's' house_

The tense and anxious young mage walked up to the beautiful cottage basking in the evening glow. It was magnificent, a wonder to see, and yet, Negi still couldn't believe that one of his student's was living here. Well, it's not like she had a choice, really.

His movements seemed strained. He had tried to avoid going to _her_ log cabin, because he would usually start stammering, and become unsure of what he wanted to say. _Asuna and Konoka just laughed when I told them this…_ Negi puffed his cheeks, then bravely knocked on the cabin door.

"Negi-sensei?" There was an immediate response, as the door opened and he stood face to face with Chachamaru.

"Hawa! And Rakamitchi awa and told here!" He flailed his arms around in the air, trying to say comprehensible words, but couldn't, much to the boy's dismay.

After a moment, which Chachamaru had comprehended-- at least enough to understand the basic gist.

"Understood. Please come in, Negi-sensei."

There was a man's deep voice coming from the kitchen, which Negi identified as Takamichi, and another voice, much like a girl's, except not as deep and strong. The voice of his 'Master'.

The words seemed almost incomprehensible at first, but as they got closer to the living room, he could make out a few words.

"Takamichi, why exactly are you here anyway?" Came the curious voice of the 'Dark Evangel'.

"I came here to tell you about the darkness. Since you yourself are the 'queen of darkness', 'disciple of dark tones', 'apost--"

"Alright, alright. I get what's going on. And, by the way Takamichi, not that I care, but didn't you say you had to meet the boy earlier?"

The talking continued, until they were both in the living room. The older man face faulted, and turned to look at the door. Though, instead of the beautifully glossed wooden door, he found said person.

"Eh?"

"Err…" Negi seemed a little put off by the way he was welcomed. "Takamichi…? The headmaster said you'd be here. So what was this 'incredibly important thing' about?"

"Well, you see…" The nervous teacher scratched his stubble, trying to find suitable words.

"He wants you to tell him about what happened with the 'darkness blob' incident today." Evangeline answered for him.

"Ah. I see." It finally made sense in the young boy's mind, before turning to face Takamichi. "So you came here because Master is the 'Queen of Darkness', 'Disc--" He stopped talking suddenly when the vampiress held malicious intent in her eyes.

"I sad the same thing earlier too, Negi-kun." The older teacher decided to speak up, then added, "Great minds think alike."

"Really…? Are you serious, even after all I've endured?" Evangeline asked, looking up the heavens. Apparently, fate didn't like her much. _It never did, never will. _

Around a few minutes later, after a few jabs in the stomach, there was a fairly intelligible conversation going on.

"So Negi-kun, what exactly did you see?" Takamichi began asking Negi.

_Somehow… I imagined Master saying that… _There was around thirty seconds of silence, before Negi snapped back to Earth. "Huh? Err? What? Ah~h… well, there wasn't really that much to see. Besides, Asuna-san just told me what she saw."

"Okay then…" Takamichi took the young boy's comment into consideration before asking, "So what did Asuna tell you she saw?"

"Well, there were just these dark blobs, and it was just like… blobs of darkness. They were covering the World Tree Plaza, and were fairly strong. Once they got next to you--…"

"Yes, Negi-kun? What did they do?"

"Asuna-san didn't tell me anymore than that, she blushed a little then called be a brat." A short 'hmph' came from a certain petite vampiress, as she understood what had happened, and admittedly it was rather funny.

"Well, as I was saying," Negi regained speaking. "Asuna said she saw something like a black figure, and there was a voice that said, 'who's to say they're not there anymore'. That's the last of what I remember."

There was a minute of silence, as only the scribble of pencil could be heard.

"Aha. I see. Interesting…" The older, sophisticated teacher mused.

"You totally didn't get that." Evangeline pointed out, a smirk gracing her lovely lips.

"Sure I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did Eva, thank you very much."

"Uh… guys?" The fiery haired, child sensei interrupted their little argument. "We're kind of supposed to be talking about this darkness thing…"

Evangeline continued to look at Takamichi, with little malicious intent in them. Really, she wasn't agitated or anything.

"Aha. I guess so, Negi-kun." Takahata Takamichi turned around and walked past Negi-kun, whispering in his ear, "She's a real piece of work, that one. Make sure to keep her happy." And guess what happened? Negi freaked out, causing an amused but confused Evangeline, a blushing and freaking out Negi, and a smug Takamichi.

_Twenty minutes or so later…_

"I see… so that's what happened?" The petite, golden haired vampiress mused. She apparently had taken interest in the subject easily, Negi suspected something, but he figured out she must have been curious.

"Yes, Master. Because there was a shadow, and I didn't know what-- and Setsuna-san was there as well!" He seemed quite excited to tell the story again, because, although it was scary earlier, the thrill he got fighting those monsters and the adrenaline never seemed to have went away.

"Sakurazaki-san? The half-breed?" Although his Master's voice held nothing but curiosity, he felt a slight sting when she said 'half breed'. He just nodded in response, leaving both of them to wonder what had happened.

It wasn't until a few minutes later until suddenly something flashed in Evangeline's head. She sat up with such a start, Negi got scared because he thought she was going to hit him, or do something worse. Though, she ignored the boy's sudden fear and mused, "I remember something… in class I was looking out the window, and I saw something like the thing you were just describing. It was a black figure jumping from branch to branch."

The boy's heart skipped a beat.

"From the untrained eye, they wouldn't have seen anything except the leafs rustling, so there's not any point in asking the other _normal_ brats in the class." She continued speaking, stressing the word 'normal'. To be honest, she didn't even think most of the people in the class _were _sane.

Negi covered his face with his hand, not saying anything, but his vermillion hair was covering his eyes.

"And…" She paused for dramatic effect. Negi braced himself, until he nearly done a back flip when she said, simply, "This tea is exquisite, you know?"

A loud 'thump' was heard, and the chibi-vampiress turned around to see what it was. She sighed. "Honestly, boy, do you always jump off other people's furniture?"

Negi immediately lifted himself from the floor, and responded, "No, Master. Actually… I was just wondering something."

"Well isn't that a surprise…"

"Master, really. You're a girl, right?"

"Really?" If Negi was sitting next to her, the sarcasm would of dripped so much it would of made a puddle on his trouser's.

"Master… please. I just want to ask you something." The child teacher moaned a little, but kept his voice serious.

The petite, blonde, chibi-vampiress turned around when she heard the serious tone in his voice. She had only heard that same tone once. His eyes were stern, and he showed no sign of giving up. Just determination. She noticed this and decided to respond to him seriously as well.

"What is it, boy?"

"Well… you see…" Negi twiddled his fingers, and blushed a little. "Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Evangeline's colour drained a little from her face, and the only colour was pink from blushing; furiously, may I add. "W-what?! W-what are you asking, b-boy?!"

"I just wondered since you're stuck in an eternally ten year old body…" Was the simple response from the boy.

Suddenly, something clicked inside Evangeline's head. Does boya… want to kiss me? _I mean, why would he? A pactio? _

"Evangeline, I--" The child teacher's voice was steady, until he was interrupted by a certain _someone _kicking the door open. This led to a very confused Asuna, and Setsuna, an angry Evangeline-- which, by the way, was not a good thing in many ways-- and a blushing Negi.

"Err… did we come at the wrong time?" Came the voice of Setsuna, sweat dropping. Her grip loosened on her nodachi.

The child mage extraordinaire, and the 'Dark Evangel' exchanged glances, and noticed the awkward situation.

The tension raised, but it was the moment it appeared.

"There's no time for that!" Asuna burst out saying. She seemed to be frantic about something. "T-the darkness blob thingies!"

Negi shouted, "What?! What was that, Asuna-san?!" Now, this being one of the first time's the child teacher has actually shouted, the three of them were actually taken aback. Yes, including Evangeline.

"N-Negi? I said there are darkness thingies back at the World Tree Plaza again, and they've got Honya!"

Negi face faulted, all the colour paling from his face. He started shaking, as many thoughts ran through his head. His fiery red hair had lost its radiance as well, as it covered his pale face.

"W-wha…"

"N-Negi-sensei?" The swordswoman, Setsuna, voiced her concern. It may of just been her, but it looked the child was about to spontaneously combust. As for herself, she was just swaying from side to side.

"The darkness has got Nodo…" The child's voice died off in mid sentence.

"Err… boy?" Evangeline interrupted, looking at her disciple. Centuries of living and a normal person could never put on a fake smile. "If you're my disciple, then get up and get that darkness!"

"Eva-san/chan…" Asuna and Setsuna muttered, but the sudden whoosh of the air nearly swept them off their feet, as they turned around to see what the heck that was.

"Hmph…"

_Outside… somewhere in the Middle school part of campus…_

Surprisingly, the sky was only just beginning to darken, as the night closed in. The sunset was almost over until the next day, the orange, soft light fading, and casting a mild, dark light.

The stones crunched under her feet. Unlike Setsuna, she didn't have wings, and she didn't have a staff like her teacher either, but on the bright side, she could run very, very fast.

"Hoy~~~y! Negi! Don't just go barging in!"

"I concur." Came the sort of deep voice from Setsuna, her white wings shining likes angel's in the faded sunset, casting a frail reflection.

"No response…" Asuna sighed, as she continued running through the tall, looming forest.

_World Tree Plaza_

"What are… your intentions?!" Was the first the three heard, and face faulted.

_How is asking dark blob things their intentions going to work…? Really… _The fiery red haired pushed Negi out of the way, getting a "What was that for?" Out of the young mage. Of course, the older girl said nothing and walked forward, adeating her pactio

"Honya! Geez, I thought the dark blob thingies had caught you!" She then took a second look and found that they _were_ surrounding her. "Oh…"

"T-there's no 'oh' about it! W-what are these things?!" The bluish-purple haired girl tried to respond, some of her letters getting muffled by the darkness.

"Er… well…" Asuna began to say/

"'Er' what?"

"You see… I have no clue either, and Negi doesn--… ah crap." She stopped herself and swore when she realised what she had done. Now, she had make Negi hidden for a very good reason… and well, that reason was… "Ah crap… now she'll start stammering, run about the place and get consumed."

The Shimeryuu (A/N: I actually spelled that right first try… go me!) swordswoman was, what you'd call… laughing, but annoyed at the same time. Well, there isn't really an expression for that.

Listening to her friend's stupidity-- well, she had to agree it was pretty good, but she had to laugh at how her friend knew her classmate so well.

"Asuna-san! Now is seriously not the time for that!"

"Hmph… well I was only making the truth apparent…"

"Awawa! H-help please! Gah~~~! D-don't take off my shirt!" A startled, confused and-- well, plain distressed Nodoka shouted/

"Ah gosh… why is it only me…?" Negi muttered to himself, before jumping out of a bush nearby. "Nodoka-san! E-er…" His voice trailed off when the others were laughing at him, getting a confused "What?" Out of the boy, before realizing he still had some branches and leafs on him.

"Everyone run! It's the leaf monster!" The magic canceller couldn't help cracking a joke, while getting a hysteric Nodoka, a bemused Western mage and Shimeryuu swordswoman.

"What…? I thought it was funny."

Silence. Apart from the apparent shouts of help from Nodoka.

"I guess not…" Asuna puffed her cheeks.

Silence again. And silence followed…

"Could I get a little help here?!" The mind-reader was now talking, and her voice sounding huskier than normal.

It took a few minutes for the three of them to return to reality, and when they did, all of them said in unison; "Gah!"

_A few minutes later… _

Some of the dark blobs were getting their ass kicked by a certain Magic Canceller, and her… harisen?

Most of them went flying all over the place. A kick followed by a swing of her harisen, then four punches, and hitting them again.

"Yep… this is _really _what I wanted to do when I had a free evening."

As for the Shimeryuu swordswoman, she was killing the blobs like there was no tomorrow. Performing most of her sword techniques, the blobs fell into what looked like watery jelly on the ground. There was also a pattern in her moves; ki punches, sword move, kick, sword move, ki punches, and so on.

Quite a distance from them was the western mage. The 'Son of the Thousand Master' as some may call him. And since he is after all _his _son, he is extremely powerful. Shooting thirty to fifty arrows of lightning, followed by a kendo punch/ Not to say the latter had no effect on the dark blobs; the punches didn't really seem to get rid of the darkness. This all resulting in a shoes being taken off by the darkness.

"Why is it always the shoes…?" He asked the darkness, then answered his question. "They're obviously not going to answer me because they can't talk."

However, a certain bluish, dark purple haired librarian was still in the clutches of the darkness. By now, they had managed to take off her socks and shoes. (A/N: Sorry if any of you Nodoka lovers aren't liking this, but hey. It's part of the plan.)

"Er… seriously?" She sighed, before conveniently reaching into her blazer pocket and finding something… rather unexpected. A wand. There was a wand in her blazer. All this time, she could of just attacked with a simple magic spell. Yet, she didn't feel that angry… so she muttered a single spell, "Practe bigi naru… ardescato!" This conjured a little flame.

It seemed that whatever the blobs of darkness were, they didn't like fire.

"Awesome, Honya-chan!" Asuna called out, managing to narrow down her share of the blobs, only to have them regenerate. She kicked them, only this was a stupid thing to do… as it started pulling her leg. Yes, this was indeed baka red for you.

Suddenly, a cold, water like substance wrapped around just below her elbow. Turning to see what it was, she stepped back a little, trying to balance. She swore quietly, "Damn."

_Now we'll take a surprise trip… to the past_

It was early evening, as there was a knock on her door. As usual, the android with mint green hair answered the door in her formal way.

"Ah… thanks, Chachamaru-kun." The man who seemed no older than forty, had a stubble, and wore glasses redirected his eyes to see where a certain girl was. "Er, Chachamaru-kun? Where's Ev--"

"Hey Chachamaru," A voice called out, not very high pitched, but definitely not low pitched, and strong voice echoed from the kitchen, walking through into the living room. "I told you, I don't li--… woah?! Takamichi? What're you doing here?!"

"Takahata-sensei--" Chachamaru began to say, but was cut off by Takamichi.

"Ah… Eva, there you are. I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the World Tee Plaza earlier."

The golden, petite vampiress, making herself comfortable on the couch asked, "What about it? Wasn't Ne-" She corrected herself quickly, "-The boy and the others up there?"

"Yes. And Eva, why did you just say 'Ne'-?" The older sensei asked, and seeing a light blush appear on the vampiress's face joked, "I see… well, I didn't expect this. But I'll just tell you this; just because you couldn't get Nagi doesn't mean you have to get his son."

There was silence, until four pillows simultaneously hit Takamichi on the head with such force, he got a bruise on his head.

"Takamichi… tsch. What do you want me to do about it?" Evangeline asked, drinking some tea that Chachamaru had apparently just made. How the older sensei didn't see it was a mystery.

"Well, Eva, you should--…."

_And~~! We're back to the normal timeline!_

"N-Negi-sensei!" Setsuna called out, her wings disappeared-- well, not really, it was where the swordswoman had managed to keep her wings concealed for years.

"Ah! I-I'm coming, Sakurzaki-saAANNN?!" He was picked up by a piece of darkness when he mused, "Aha. So these things are solid." The things shaked him around a little more.

The 'Mind Reader', Nodoka, muttered, "Heck no. Like I'm going to be stuck like that again for another half an hour." The wand still alight, she walked around with it, and the darkness seemed to disintegrate, some melting into a sort of blackcurrant jelly. The librarian let out a mutter of disgust.

"H-Honya!" Asuna called out, as she was not consumed as much as the others, and thankfully she could still move. "G-get some help!"

It was now Negi's turn to speak, now he was turned upright, but the blob was holding onto his feet. Not a very comfortable position.

"N-Nodoka-san! P-please… get Takamichi! In the meantime, I'll tr--YAH~~~!" He had been rotated towards the ground again. "-And us out of here…"

"H-hai!" The azure haired librarian said, before running quite fast, since she had not always been the best in physical education; though she wasn't the worst either.

Behind her she could see the quiet mutterings of her friends, and she ran faster, saying, "Negi-sensei is depending on me."

She actually got quite far, near the school in fact. Until she was stopped by a mysterious… shadow?

Slowing down to running when she saw a shadow ahead, she caught her breath, then stopped dead in her tracks around twelve feet away.

"I can't have you getting help now…" Came the voice from the mysterious shadow.

Nodoka's face was drained of her colour, as she slowly looked up and seemed as though she was petrified.

The scaly, inhuman hand-- which looked more like a claw, reached out to her. The librarian gulped.

_Now back to Negi and co._

"If I can just reach a little more…" The fiery haired 'Magic Canceller' was _still _attempting to reach her artifact.

"Asuna-san~~!" Negi and Setsuna both cried out, getting aggravated.

"What?" She looked up, picking up the harisen, only to have it slide out of her hand further away.

_**Who is this mysterious figure standing before Nodoka?! Alone, with none of her friends in sight, what will happen to her?! **_

_**Kukuku~! Cliff-hangers are the best! Anyway, this chapter isn't that good seeing as this is only my second try at writing a chapter of this length… err… ten pages. So now that this chapter's finished, and my mind is not computing right now. So expect the next chapter… in May sometime. Speaking of which, if you read my profile it has updates on it! **_

_**So keep-keep reading and reviewing, folks! **_


	6. Dark Forces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the contents in this story… I feel déjà vu.**

**Chapter Five: Dark Forces**

'_Shadows are a mysterious thing; always lurking in the dark.' _

§N§E§F§

The petite, blonde haired girl with eyes as blue as the sea carefully placed the tea cup down on the table. Needless to say, she looked a little annoyed, what with a former teacher of hers coming to see her, and one that she knew when he was a child- or at least a teenager.

"Tsch… Takamichi. Why are you here?"

The older man, with a stubble and very light blonde hair stroked his chin, while placing his cup on the table as well. He smirked, then looked up at Evangeline.

"Nothing really. It's just about Negi-kun." He smirked when he saw the vampiress' face falter for a minute.

"Hmph. The boy? Why?" Evangeline responded, regaining her usual bored-like posture. She knew where this was going, and, if that did happen, he would get holidays- and they wouldn't be good.

"Ah~h? It's just about…" He paused for dramatic effect, and tried to hold back his smirk upon seeing Evangeline's face. Trying to hold back that urge, for he knew it would have consequences, he started speaking again. "…You seem to be spending a lot of time lately with him."

'_Oh. He went there.' _Evangeline's face was between a smirk and annoyance. She sat up now, with her back straight against the sofa she was sitting on.

"Hmph. Well, the boy has a lot of training to do before he even lasts a minute before me in this form."

A minute of silence followed, as a light blush threatened to make itself known. She thought back to that night… everything was awkward after that, some classmates suspected something… but all that kept replaying in her head was Negi, her incompetent apprentice, saving her from falling into the river, and she was naked as well!

The older man only smiled, knowing he was onto something. Though he would get a punch in the face if he said it outright, and he enjoyed watching her unsure. _'Reminds me of someone else actually…'_ He thought, then decided to break the silence.

"Ahaha. Well, Chachamaru told me you are… _'friends' _with Chao?" He spoke the last few words carefully, for he did not really believe it, and, on the contrary, the chibi vampiress didn't either.

"Mhm~?" Was the only response he got, as Eva elegantly took a sip of her tea. It was then that she smelled something- a familiar scent, one which she had not been able to smell for a while. She assumed it was over Takamichi's way so she asked, "Hey. What type of tea are you drinking?"

Takamichi scratched his stubble, then mused, "Come to think of it, it does have a unique taste." Thinking seriously about this, he picked up the cup carefully and looked at it. His eyes widened.

Evangeline's done the same. Anger was building up inside her. She knew that look, it had happened once before. _'Boy is Chachamaru going to get it.' _Subconsciously nibbling her finger, causing it to bleed, she shouted the gynoid over.

No response.

Again she shouted.

No response.

'_That's odd…' _She thought._ 'That gynoid usually comes running to my every command.' _Standing up, she took her cup and walked into the kitchen, signalling for the older teacher to come as well.

So, there stood one of the Thousand Master's comrades, and the 'Maga Nosferatu' in the kitchen of her log cabin. A scene one would never even imagine in their wildest dreams.

"S-so that was…?" Takamichi voiced his surprise, then said, "No wonder it had such a unique taste- and tasted a little like metal."

"Fool." The voice of the Maga Nosferatu could be heard, explaining something that she had explained too many times, and it made her thirsty for crying out loud!

"It only tastes a little like metal to humans, and that's because of something like nutrients." She answered the question in his eyes, "No. I am not going to explain it. And wipe that disgusted look off your face. You know I'm a vampire, so deal with it. What do you expect me to do? Drink _normal _tea?"

As Evangeline stopped talking, Takamichi had walked back through to the living room, leaving the vampiress alone, and puffing her cheeks.

'_Honestly… it seems I'm being forced to explain things to brats every day.' _Sighing, she walked back through to the living room as well, nearly tripping on one of her dolls.

Takamichi had started laughing, but immediately stopped when he got a death glare from Evangeline.

"A-anyway…" The petite vampiress said, smoothing out her dress as she sat back on the sofa. "Why did you come here? Surely your soul purpose was not to annoy me?"

"Meh." Was the response, when he continued talking. "I'm sure you've noticed the change in atmosphere?"

"Was that a statement or a question? Nonetheless, yes. Though who cares about that? It could be just a storm brewing or something like that."

"I doubt it. Really, something must be up. I spotted some stuff in the chemistry lab- 3A's to be exact."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow before saying, "And what of it? Unless it's some chemical from the World Tree or something, I don't wanna hear it." Oh, and how wrong it was to say that.

The older English teacher smirked, and said, "You're right on the mark." This earned a look of disbelief from the infamous vampiress, but he continued no less. "It was the- err… well, just leafs from the World Tree, except condensed and made into some sort of liquid."

"Oh really?"

§N§E§F§

"How humble it is for you to come, my son." Came the voice of the dean. It was quite powerful, but had an air of humour to it.

Eishun, a tall man with black short hair, wielding a sword stood straight. "Please, no need for formalities."

"Hu hu hu." The older man laughed, stroking his lengthy beard. It was soft, and white. He always had a huge, huge head that stuck out at the back. Quite abnormal.

"Well, I'm sure you know as to why I called you here?"

"Yes." The younger man, Eishun out of Ala Rubra, answered, then continued speaking, "There has been a change in atmosphere… and there is trouble brewing…"

"Indeed. Trouble is arising… and it may be… the remnants of _them_." The school Dean mused, and continued stroking his beard.

"_T-them_? T-that can't be true! It simply cannot!"

"Precisely. That is why I say that it is other forces… dark forces that have been lurking here for some time."

"Wouldn't Eva have been able to sense? Setsuna, Asuna, and Negi-kun?"

Silence followed for a few minutes. Deep thought. Not a sound in the room, and an unusual breeze caused the Headmaster to shiver a little. Yet enough, it was night time, so it wouldn't be abnormal to feel a little cold.

"Eishun!" The older man had stood up, looking out the window behind his chair. "I want you to call in Konoka!"

"K-Konoka? What about Setsuna, Negi -kun and Asuna?"

There was silence, as both stared into each other's eyes- no, not in a lovingly way.

"Hmph… very well… we shall talk to Negi-kun and co." With that being the final thing said, off Eishun went, leaving the Headmaster to look out the windows.

§N§E§F§

"Hah! I win again!" Evangeline declared, looking at the board. She was a master of 'Go!'. It was a little like chess, but different.

Takamichi sunk into the chair he was sitting on, losing for the five time in a row. "Come on Eva, let's do something different." He said, and oh how those words did not form properly. How he regretted he had said that, because…

"Oh? You wanna play something? Well here's a little game…" The petite, harmful vampiress smirked evilly.

§N§E§F§

"Ow… ow…" The older teacher didn't have a stubble anymore, and had excess bruises, cuts and bandages. He stifled a laugh, mentally take a note not to do that ever again.

'_What Negi-kun has to go through…'_

Evangeline laughed, simply and evilly. She picked up a cup of tea, and sipped it. "Ah… well, now where we? I presume… if what you're really saying is correct, then… the three could of gotten into more trouble."

"S-seriously?" Came the troubled, deep voice of Takamichi. "T-that's-"

"Impossible? No." Eva interrupted. "Trouble seems to be drawn to them… and I daresay I felt something earlier, it might have been the boy."

"T-that's not… I-it can't be… Negi-kun… Asuna-kun!"

"You're forgetting the half breed."

"Thanks- hey, wait! She's not a-"

"She is."

The argument stopped when Eva, once again, sent her former English teacher- one of many, a glare. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, quite slowly to get a cup of tea- or blood.

Takamichi shuddered at the thought of earlier. He drunk blood. _Blood _for crying out loud! His shivers continued when he realized how much dolls Eva really had.

'_She's centuries old, but I guess there's still that child part…' _Allowing himself to smile, he looked around the room.

Until there was a knock on the door, loud may I add. The knock continued- well, it was actually pounding the door with the sheer force of it all.

"Eh?" Takamichi turned around, and waited a few minutes before he heard a familiar voice. He always wondered why Eva kept the door locked…

"Let me in, darmn it!" Came the voice of Konoka's father, Eishun. One both recognised very well, but Evangeline couldn't hear it over preparing the tea. Apparently, Chachamaru had left some tea bags behind- English ones, like herbal green tea, apple tea and such.

In the living room, however, Takamichi got up, straightening out his back and slowly opened the door. Eishun was not expecting this, so he nearly fell back.

"Next time tell me when you're going to open it!"

The younger man sighed, and cracked a smile. "Who's cranky? Yeah. What's up?" Casually leaning against something- he realized there was nothing there, causing him to fall in mid air, but he caught himself.

Evangeline, who was actually listening to some soothing native music, didn't hear any of this. She was nearly finished making the tea, both apple flavoured.

"N-Negi-kun and the others have gone missing!" Eishun finally shouted out, causing an ear piercing, "EEEEHHH?" From Takamichi.

The petite, blond vampiress had finally switched off the music when she heard muffled talking. "Hey, what's going on in there, Takamichi?" She asked, then decided to switch to another subject, finally opening the door. "Hey Takamichi, want some tea?"

She was welcomed by a gust of air, signalling the former member, Takamichi running away.

"A simple no would have been just fine, you know." She told no-one in particular, sitting down the tea on the table.

However, this was short lasted, as she got dragged by her dress by a hand, which had a little hair on it.

"O-oi! What are you-ehhh?"

There was silence, as she was being dragged out her own log cabin, and decided to make a witty comment.

"Hey, if you're gonna drag me out my own house, at least carry me."

Silence.

"Don't igno-mgh?" A hand was put on her mouth to prevent her from talking. "M fonna bet chu!"

Even more silence.

'_Hmph. Ignore me if you will, I'll just bite you.' _And so she did, biting the hand, until someone elicited a gasp.

"Darmn it! Eva, don't bite!" Came a familiar voice, as Evangeline's eyes opened wide when the hand took itself off her face.

"K-Konoe Eishun! What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here is freaking trying to find Negi-kun and the others!" Came the response from an annoyed- or worried Eishun, she couldn't tell.

"What the-" She started speaking, but Takamichi answered her.

"Eishun was in the cabin earlier when you were in the kitchen, and that's why I darted out on you. But I had to go back and get you, to tell you this. And the reason you had to be silent is because it might have attracted something." Taking a breath, he looked at both of them. Surprised and, well, confused.

"Err… so… you want me to do what?" Evangeline asked after a very awkward silence.

Eishun, who promptly had been given something by the dean, displayed a diagram.

"Observe. We need three people who are strong, and can manage on your own. Since you are really the strongest one, we want you to help too."

Takamichi then looked at the diagram. It was simple, and quite poorly drawn. Though, one could understand the drawings because of the explanations beside them.

The Maga Nosferatu turned away, allowing a smirk to grace her face. "And what makes you think I'll do it?"

Eishun now smirked, holding out a photo. "Because of this."

Silence.

Silence again.

… And silence until…

"You fool! Where the heck did you get that?" Evangeline shouted, jumping on Eishun's back and noogi-ing him. "That photo isn't true, and how the heck? That was in the resort!"

Eishun laughed at this, then simply responded, "So how did it go? You look so cute when you're blushing, Eva!"

Takamichi spared this opportunity to look at the photo. He blushed as well, seeing her sitting on top of Negi and leaning down.

"Ohoho! So you do you like him, Eva-kun?"

Oh how those words were so wrong… they should be lucky they were still alive, but both of them were covered in bruises and bandages. Nonetheless, this didn't stop Eishun from teasing the little vampiress.

"You know, just because Nagi didn't work out doesn't mean you have to go for Negi."

'_Punch! Kick! Ow~w! Hey, Eva! Eva-kun, what'd I do? Punch kick! Dark arrows! Aikido!'_

§N§E§F§

"So as you can see," Eishun said, a large bulge in his head, and a black eye, "Takamichi is searching outside the middle school building, Eva you're searching this forest, and I'm investigating the World Tree area."

Takamichi had to hold back a laugh, knowing that would increase to his injuries. However, he just nodded, unable to say anything in fear of laughing.

Evangeline, however subtle it was, laughed. "Well, blackmail isn't really my thing, and the boy's so dense that it'd do good to publish that photo." Pausing, she smirked, "And… my price? Simple."

"Err…" Eishun begun to say. "Clothes…?"

"I'm a vampire, idiot."

Takamichi took a guess. "Money…?"

"I can't get out of the campus grounds, fool."

Both then stood in deep thought for a few minutes before Evangeline hit them again.

"Idiots! Blood! I want blood!"

"Ah~h…"

The vampiress face faulted. "What did you_ think_ I was going to say? Fools."

Eishun and Takamichi looked at each other, confused and just decided to walk away.

"We're going!" They said in unison, walking different ways.

"H-hey come ba-…hmph."

§N§E§F§

"So that just leaves me to wonder aimlessly around this forest…" The young-ahem, old vampiress concluded, still standing in the courtyard. _'Hmph… and Chachamaru's not even here… how inconvenient.'_

As it was around half ten at night when this happened, it would be natural for Eva's face to shine in the moonlight, would it not? Well, it was a pity. Such a beautiful night and yet she could not use her powers to fly. Ah well, one can't have everything they want, right?

So, off she went into the deep, dark forests with the trees looming over her. Naturally, since she was the 'Gospel of Darkness,' she wasn't scared of it in the least. Though something caught her attention… the forest was quiet. _Too _quiet. No grasshoppers, no nothing.

"That's odd…" She mused, walking forward. _'Anyway, why the heck do I have to do this? Sure, if it's the boy… then… ah, well he is my disciple… so…' _Still walking, the atmosphere changed, and she turned around, jumping up. A rapier appeared in her hands, a majestic one, as in mid air, she done a back flip, slicing whatever it was in half- though it seemed slimy. Landing, holding a battle stance, the vampiress looked to see what it was.

'_What the fuu-?'_ She mouthed.

Though, it wasn't long before she sensed another thing coming her way, and jumped in the air again, leaving a brief moment to think.

'_Wait! They regenerated?' _Dodging narrowly a slimy, jelly like substance trying to grab her leg, she uttered a short, "Damn!" She landed back on the ground, but not before slicing another thing.

This allowed her a minute to think, _'Wait! What the heck am I fighting for anyway? Ah!'_

"Playtime's over." A cold, ominous voice could be heard.

Evangeline looked up, then jumped, attempting to cut whatever that voice came from, but to her surprise, she cut the branch instead, and landed on the ground.

"Tsch…" She muttered, then caught a glimpse of a shadow like figure.

The next few minutes or so, tranquillity- or at least what you would call it- returned to the forest. No sounds once again, except for her own heartbeat- _'Wait! What the heck? My heart?'_- and the cold, icy whisper of the wind.

She was alone again, alone in the vast forest, with the trees looming over her.

"Tsch…" The chibi-vampiress repeated, walking through the forest once again. How far had she gotten? Far, she supposed. Walking a little bit further, some trees parted to reveal an overgrown plaza, much like the one near the World Tree.

'_What the…?'_

Walking further, she was very curious about her surroundings. In the fifteen years she had been here, she had never seen this place before- or she just forgot about it. The latter was probably right.

"Whoa. Nice place." Was all Evangeline said, before spotting something in the corner of her eye. It was a piece of paper, but it wasn't like she cared about the environment. On further inspection though, it seemed the paper was old. Picking it up, she didn't care if her hands got dirty, she opened the map- and it turned out to be the size of her upper body.

Struggling to hold it correctly so she could see it fully, her eyes wandered over a title. It was faded, but you could still see the text.

"Mahora Gakuen chizu…" Evangeline read it out, holding it close to her face to see the faded letters. _'Map of Mahora campus… hm?' _Squinting her eyes to see what part of campus it was, she came across what she wanted to know. _'Junior high campus… well, this should be fun.' _Looking around, she made sure no-one was looking before folding the map up again and putting it in her-err… nightgown pocket.

Well, what do you expect? It was her free night and it was night time, heck it would be unnatural if she wasn't in some form of pyjamas!

"Well, I'll get Chao to look at this later- and I'll ask her where the heck Chachamaru's went."

§N§E§F§

"Hm… why in the world did they build so many steps?" A deep voice which held an air of superiority said, resting for a moment. He had been assigned to check for three students- err… one teacher and two students, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna and Negi Springfield.

'_I get the feeling there was another… but oh well.'_

Climbing up a few hundred stairs was hard work, and he had to actually climb up to the tallest part in Mahora, the World Tree. An enormous, magical tree over two hundred metres. If that wasn't enough, there were many rumours about it- some not so nice to be walking around at night.

Unlike during the day, and the school festival when the World Tree plaza is buzzing with people, it was dead silent right now. You could even hear yourself breathe- or that was just the wind. The leafs on trees were rustling as well, which made it all the more scarier. Though, the fact it was nearly a full moon and it illuminated the area helped it, though it casted shadows and manipulated objects.

"So… Setsuna… she should be able to cut her way out of whatever it is…" He started going over the possibilities, when he ducked for no apparent reason. He could hear something… inhuman, but he couldn't describe the sound. However, he wasted no time and unsheathed his nodachi- he had two, mind you.

Dodging 'the darkness', as it tried to grab his left hand, he done a sideward slice, which made him drop the torch he was carrying. He jumped up to slice another piece, when he noticed the place near the torch didn't have any so called 'darkness' surrounding it. Seeing this as an opening, he landed in a fighting stance, slicing another piece, then picking up the torch.

"Hah!" This allowed him a moment to think, before the melted darkness formed a puddle beneath his feet. _'Oh shi-…'_

Doing a backflip to narrowly escape the shadow substance-like things, he landed wobbling on his feet, trying to steady himself. This gave a little leeway to the darkness, and allowed them to throw the torch out of his hand.

"Darmn-" Uttering a swear, he done a side flip and landed, crouching down on a nearby tree branch. Looking around quickly to spot where the centre was, and deciding to get his torch back, he jumped down and sliced right throw the centre of the darkness! That's the world's greatest swordsman for you- or at least Earth's greatest swordsman, not sure about the magic world.

"Whoa!" Shouting out, the Shimeryuu master leaned down, and done a handstand, then kicked some of the darkness away- which was not a very wise move, mind you…

Though, not a minute too soon, he picked up the torch and waved it around, jumping onto a nearby tree branch.

_Something wasn't right._

Eishun felt a cold shiver throughout his body, arching his back to try and get rid of it, when he heard an inhuman like voice.

"I see… Shimeryuu sword master, playtime's over."

The darkness disappeared. Just like that, disintegrating into mid-air. The thing he fought quite hard on, just disappeared before his very eyes. Needless to say, Eishun looked a little… annoyed.

"Darmn dark things…" He muttered, then progressed up the stairs. _'Who was that… shadowy figure? I only caught a glimpse-'_ However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard something. Something that sounded a lot like some grunting and voices.

It was almost incoherent, but became more and more understandable as he walk forward silently. He didn't want to upset or annoy the enemy- or even make his presence known; he wanted to sneak up on whoever- whatever it was.

Walking silently towards the direction, he done a front flip onto a nearby tree- his speciality. However, he cursed under his breath when he made a light 'tap' noise. Now, this noise couldn't be heard by normal people, but by mages, people with extraordinary hearing, and Shimeryuu swords men, it could trigger their senses. He knew from experience.

A minute passed, and the noise had not been picked up on. Heaving a sigh of relief, he kneeled down- only to hear a 'crack' sound.

'_Ah darmn it… I really need to work on my stealth.'_

Eishun flinched and stood straight- well actually, kneeled straight when he heard a sharp, cool voice- one of a girl's.

"Who is there?" She looked around. "Show yourselves!"

He then heard a more familiar voice- one of a boy's; a little high pitched. One that would expect to come out of a young boys mouth.

"S-Setsuna-san, calm down please. Whoever it is-" The voice stopped in mid-speech, as he sensed it too. A sword master.

Then came another voice; this one was very, _very _familiar- well, at least used to be. It was sharp as well, and a little deep- but it shifted to more high pitched, which was contradicting in its own way.

"Eh… what's the matter? An enemy?"

'_Ah!' _It hit Eishun like a lightning bolt, as he swiftly jumped down from branch to branch to reveal himself, leaving three shocked children- ahem, two shocked teenagers and one shocked child teacher.

"E-Eishun-san!"

"That's me." Came the response in a joking manner, then turned to a more serious tone. "What's more, were there any 'dark blobs' around here?"

The three of them vigorously nodded.

"Well, I fought some on my way up, and it seemed like they're susceptible to fire. My point is-" Stopping mid-way through sentence, he then looked up at the three of them. They were sitting on the floor; Asuna sprawled across the ground, Negi lying upside down, and Setsuna sitting with one leg straight and the other at her side- goodness only knows how much that would hurt.

"W-what are all of you doing here?"

"Err…" The three of them nervously said, getting into upright positions- except the hybrid, since… she couldn't.

Seeing as how no-one was willing to answer, Negi picked up his glasses and started speaking, "Well… we were assigned- at least Eva-san and I to look out for any unusual happenings…" He gestured to the red headed girl with bells in her hair. "… And somehow Asuna got involved, then Tatsumiya-san- speaking of which, where is she? Anyway, we all ran to the World Tree plaza because Asuna said she saw something there, and we met Setsuna-san here. That's when we fought the dark blobs…" Stopping to make sure the man was still listening, he looked up again. "And we kind of… got caught up in it."

There was silence for a minute, as they were unsure of what would happen, until Asuna spoke up.

"Honya-chan was with us as well. Though earlier, she escaped the darkness and ran to get help. Though she hasn't returned, as you can see…"

More silence, until Eishun flexed his temples.

Setsuna, however, had just managed to straighten out her legs and sit properly. She made a grunting sound as she tried to stand up, and started wobbling a little.

"Hm… so what you're telling me is… you three met up here, then got stuck trying to fight… and Miyazaki-san, the librarian girl, is it- she ran off to get help, when she doesn't have any offensive or defensive skills?" The Ala Rubra comrade finally decided to speak.

The three nodded.

Eishun looked around then smirked remembering earlier. "Well, Takami-Takahata is searching outside near the school, so he has probably found her by now…"

§N§E§F§

Moving onto said person, he appeared to be walking cautiously around a water fountain. Apparently, he had been patrolling and found nothing out of the ordinary, so he had decided to take a break and marvel the sight of the night. This lead to one particular thought…

'_I really am spending too much time with Eva, aren't I?'_

Still walking around, he noticed something- a juice dispenser machine thing. It had all flavours of juice in little cartons, so he figured he should try one. He put some hundred yen in the machine, and ordered a 'kurai' flavoured drink.

'_Nice.'_ He thought as he sipped through the straw. _'I expected it to be 'kurai' as in 'flounder', but I guess it's curry.'_

Walking around, he didn't see anything abnormal happening, which made the job all the more easier for him, and because he wasn't really that strong. Heck, if a something came up and attacked him, well… he wouldn't necessarily be down for the count, but he would have trouble fighting back.

So, marvelling the sight of the half moon, he sat down on the fountain side- which… wasn't a very smart move, incase you didn't notice. Though he continued to sit next to it, sipping the juice and thinking of earlier.

'_Eva really likes Negi-kun, doesn't she? Ah- fuu-… can she mind read?'_ This left Takamichi aware of his surroundings, as a strong gust of wind blew him into the fountain.

'_Oh great… wait. What the-?'_ Apparently, he didn't have time to think, as he sat in the water fountain, getting an early shower. Well, at least he didn't have to take one for another few days.

The older teacher looked sideways and his eyes widened. He didn't want to be noticed, no. So he done what anyone-… any insane person would do, and lay down in the water fountain. Hey, what could he say? 'I'm spying on something?' No. That would sound… well, you get the gist. He just hoped that no one would find him.

Looking on from afar, he saw what looked like… a shadow. No- it was _something _wrapped in a cloak- and it looked like it was wet. The black cloak- like thing wrapped around wherever its legs were, and around some of the floor.

Takamichi nearly took in some of the water when he thought, _' It has no legs!' _

He then examined the headpiece- or what looked like one anyway. It had things that looked like arrows coming out of the back of it.

A wave of realization then washed over the old English teacher. _'T-that… n-no…' _He started trembling when he saw that… the… the thing was holding it's hand- well, more like claw out to a girl. The girl looked familiar, but he couldn't see from this distance.

'_Regardless… that's a student…' _Standing up, still trembling, he got out of the water, and boy did he feel heavy. That is, he took his jacket off and threw it some place, before doing an instant movement two times to get behind a nearby bush.

'_T-that girl! It's… Nodoka-kun? Yeah… there's no mistaking it… that pale skin and amethyst hair…'_

"Human…" It begun to say, as its hand got closer and closer.

'_Ngh! Wait… what's that she's holding? It can't be… an artifact?'_

"You are a fearsome being indeed…"

'_Ngh! I have to get out there! Somehow…'_

Nodoka, the timid librarian, was trembling. No, she was shaking. _Shaking _for crying out loud! However, she felt a chill down her spine as a hand rested on her shoulder. She stiffened, not wanting to move, until she heard the voice.

"Nodoka-kun… stay away."

Feeling a wave of relaxation, but anxiousness as well… which was contradicting in its own way, she stayed firmly rooted to the ground- not because she didn't want to move, because she _couldn't _move.

"Nodoka-kun… you need to stay away," Takamichi repeated, eyes firmly on the- whatever it was, but it certainly wasn't human. "Stay away, I'll take care of this thing."

'_N-no… t-this…' _Her brain wasn't sending the nerves- or signals to her body. _'W-why…?'_

"You…" The English teacher began to say, stroking his stubble. "You… what is your purpose?" In that moment, it seemed like he had just been struck by lightning. "Don't tell me…?"

No response whatsoever from the strange being. All it kept doing was reaching out.

"I have no choice then…" He concluded in his strongest voice, as he put both hands together. "Nodoka-kun… stay away."

A wave of power- well, power was surrounding him, as light glowed in his hands.

"Magic in the right hand… and ki in the left…"

Nodoka watched on in fear, as she saw her former English teacher gather power, but the main focus was his hands. They were glowing. _Glowing. _And if she didn't get out of the way, she might glow too- for a minute or so, then… she shook her head. _'No! No! Move! Move!' _Still, her brain wasn't sending the signals to her body. _'Ah… d-darn… move out the way, Nodoka!' _

"Kankahõ!" A massive beam of light was released, and was targeting the thing, but unfortunately, the technique could- at its lowest strength- reach twelve or so feet away… so Nodoka was in the way as well.

'_N-no… r-run!' _Nodoka inwardly slapped herself, trying to get her body to move. _'R-run! I-I need to ru-…'_

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, IDIOT!" A voice interrupted her voice, and she felt herself being pushed- or thrown, far away. She, only glanced to the side, and saw a sword, before everything went blank.

The strange being was engulfed in a beam of light, and everything in the twelve feet radius was engulfed in stunning light and energy.

§N§E§F§

The petite, blonde haired vampiress sat on her sofa, pleasurably sipping her favourite tea, and having her so called 'friend' over to talk to. She had her trademark smirk gracing her face, instead of the bored look always plaguing it.

"So…." She begun to say, unsure of how to start a conversation unrelated to guarding work and magic.

"Ah." The brown haired girl with accessories in her hair that looked like nikuman with frills around them looked up. "How are you tonight, Eva-san?"

"Eh?" Was the response the girl got. "Meh. Today…? It's just another fleeting moment. Who cares about the days anymore?"

"Ah…" Chao sweat dropped, that clearly had not been the right think to say. _'Well then…' _

"How is training with Negi-bouzu coming along?" She smirked as she said it, watching the vampiress' expression.

"Hm? Ah… it's going well. He's the complete opposite of his father, though." Evangeline responded, putting her tea on the table.

This made Chao smirk even wider- if such a thing was possible. "Really…?" She mused, "Because I happened to stop by his dorm the other day…" She put the map and pen on the table, "And… you haven't told him your full name?"

This made Evangeline's ears peck up, as she responded with a simple, "No… I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh? It's nothing… it's just…" The genius girl's face was now smirking as evilly as Evangeline's when she was training. "… He had a scroll that had your birthday on it… minus the year, of course. Is that okay… _Ecaterina_?"

Now _this_ caught Eva's attention even more than it did the previous time. "Mu!" Was all she said, as she was alarmed. _'How the heck did the boya find out my full name?'_

"Wha-!"

"Hm… I wouldn't worry, if I were you. It seems as if he holds you with an air of authority- he doesn't see a ten year old boy… he sees-" Chao stopped in mid-sentence, sense hitting her head hard as if knocking to get in again.

'_Mu… even though… I'm not that evil…'_

"Hm? He sees what? Well, not that I care. Anyway," The vampiress swiftly changed the subject, as the earlier topic was bothering her- and not in a good way.

"What about that map?"

"Ah…? Oh, right, the map." The brown haired girl looked down at the table where she had placed it, and picked up her pen.

"See here?" She asked, pointing to a lower eastern point of the map. "There is something on here that represents a building- though I'm not too sure."

"And…?" Evangeline prompted her, wanting to find out what she had found- and if there were any secrets she could take advantage of.

"Well, on all the other maps, this lower eastern part- this part right here, doesn't appear on normal maps, or any of the other maps I've looked at- though I don't often do this sort of thing. The library expedition club would- ah, scratch that last sentence." Chao then circled around an area. "This area… you know, is the middle school building. Though if you trace your finger along, then you'll find the World Tree plaza." She looked up to see if her 'friend' was still listening.

"So what does that mean?" Evangeline asked. "The World Tree plaza? There isn't anything special there as far as I'm concerned."

"… Well, there is…" Chao hesitated for a moment, before continuing, " A possibility that there are dark secrets in this school… for example, it says something here- but I can't read it."

"Hm? Well, just read it out."

"Ah… well… it's kind of… ah… well, look here, okay? There is a place here- in the World Tree area. Underneath the world tree- there is some sort of secret room- and we can assume-"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Huh…?" Chao slowly turned around to see what was making the noise.

_Beep! Beep!_

"We can assume-beep?" Evangeline rephrased, smirking, which left the genius sweat dropping.

'_If she gets pleasure out of doing that… then I feel sorry for Negi.' _

_Beep! Beep!_

'"Mu." Chao said out of surprise, as she realized she got a text message- and an ever bigger surprise was who sent it.

Evangeline, however, decided to just take a sip of her tea, before looking to the other tea cup and to Chao again.

"Hey, do you want some more tea?" She asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

A gust of wind answered her.

"What-" The chibi vampiress asked, confused, then took another sip of her tea. "That's the second one today… I don't taste anything wrong with it."

§N§E§F§

"Tell the headmaster that we're okay, and we should be back soon. Also, Honya went off on her own." Chao read out the text message, and looked at the time.

"Half an hour ago…? … Are they back at the dorms yet? Asuna wouldn't send me a text unless it was urgent ne…"

The black hair shone in the moonlight, making it seem like it was shining, and the moon was doing grace for her skin, as it seemed to make it look smooth, and soft.

"Asuna ne? Why would Asuna…?" Chao wondered out loud, running through the bushes and trees, some jagging her and others rustling, but this didn't concern her right now. She was concentrating on getting somewhere. She knew where they would be.

Running for a few more minutes, she finally reached her destination, as she sat down on the edge of the fountain. The cold water was cooling her down, as she caught her breath. Though something caught her attention. Incoherent mumbling or something like that.

Turning around, there wasn't anyone behind her. Chao continued to look around, until she saw something in the distance. It was… inhuman. That was all she could comprehend.

Taking a step forward, she frantically tried to figure out what was happening. Though her eyes widened at the scene.

'_Darn-ne… I can't do anything that could help them without magic-yo…'_ While contemplating, she felt someone tap her back. Ignoring it, she continued examining the situation. The tapping didn't stop.

Though, she then heard a familiar voice, and froze. She turned around ever so slowly, dreading who it was. And why the heck would she be out at this time? It was around half one in the morning, if not two.

§N§E§F§

The tap, tap, tap of footsteps could be heard, getting increasingly louder. One was lighter, and the other one heavier.

"O…ow…" The timid librarian said, holding her head. It hurt like crazy, but she couldn't remember what just happened. She feebly opened her eyes, and tried to sit up. Though she just fell back down. This got a response, which was quite a surprise.

"H-Honya-chan…" A girl wearing bells in her hair said, as she looked around, dusting herself off. "Are you okay?"

"Un." Came the response from a confused amethyst haired girl, as she continued to look around. "Ano… A-Asuna-san, is it…?"

§N§E§F§

**Mysteries one by one are appearing! What will happen next? Wait until next time!**

§N§E§F§

By the way, uh… exams plus having the flu _and writer's block is a very bad combination. I hope you can forgive me for the late upload…?_


	7. Author's Note

Geez, this is, what? The fifth time I've forgotten my password? Eh, anyway~~.

Hey everyone! You probably don't remember me, but yeah. Actually, this time I deliver some news to you. It could be good, or bad, depending on whether you like the story.

These past months, a lot has been going on. Laptop broke, got other laptop out, had to reformat that three times. Bah, who wants to hear about what's going on anyway? I'll get straight to the point.

I'm in ninth (tenth?) grade now, third year of high school. Which is third year of middle school/junior high. Got exams and these will decide what my future will be like. Pretty big deal. I won't be able to write these chapters anymore, maybe.

See you all later, maybe in a year or so. That is, if I survive school or decide that life's worth living and all people aren't idiots.

Author's note over and out.


End file.
